Wishing On Stars
by littlebearcub
Summary: There's something up with the Morgensterns. It's not difficult to see. Though the difficult part is figuring it out. Yet all it may take is a certain Golden Boy's curiosity for an ugly secret to be revealed which will change his life as well as theirs in ways unimaginable to them all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first fanfic so I totally apologise if I'm screwing up royally. XD Anyway, I've been reading a lot of fanfics on here and I know high school is a popular theme but I wanted to give it a shot. My knowledge of American schooling isn't superb either - sorry! But now without further ado, I present to you Wishing On Stars!**

* * *

"Did you see the new kids?"

"The girl's a freak! She won't talk to anyone but the guy!"

"She's hot. I'd totally bang her."

Jace had been unaware of any new arrivals until he'd gone to his locker and heard the gossip. News travelled fast in Idris Academy; it was impossible to keep anything silent without the entire school speculating. People always knew your secrets better that you.

"Those assholes should learn not to judge a book by its cover," his best friend Alec sighed, watching on in disapproval. "Poor kids are going to be the latest items of conversation."

"Makes a change." Jace responded simply, not looking up at Alec. Being one of the school's biggest players gave him the advantage of being in on the latest gossip, so he'd find out more about these 'freaks' as the day went on.

On saying that the bell went, causing Alec to detach himself from the lockers and offer Jace a small wave. "I've got Chemistry, so I'll see you later."

Jace headed off with a quick nod. English was his destination.

* * *

"Good morning class!" Mr Aldertree bellowed as he entered the classroom, slamming masses of papers onto the desk. "I trust you all had a good break?"

There were a few murmurs of approval from the class. Mr Aldertree - or The Shark to others - had a reputation over the school for his explosive temper. You could hear his shouts from China which was pretty impressive considering he was a stumpy old man who lived in tweed suits. He had a completely bald head and pinprick blue eyes that swallowed the sight in front of him as he clapped his hands together in a mischievous manner. "Excellent! As you know I strive on seating plans, so I've devised your places indefinitely until summer comes. If you pay attention to the board you'll see your seats."

Jace had been sat right at the back in the corner with Alec's sister Isabelle and the openly bisexual Magnus Bane in front, both of whom were his friends. _This is going to be a doss._

However, next to him was a name he didn't recognise.

_Clarissa Morgenstern? Who's she?_ Jace pondered as he slumped down in his seat, grinning at his friends in front. "Hey."

Magnus rolled his eyes just as a girl with fiery red hair sat down next to Jace. He fixed her a quizzical look even though she wasn't meeting his gaze, prompting Magnus to mouth "New girl!"

"Hi there!" Isabelle squealed, smiling joyfully at the girl. "I'm Izzy!"

She lifted her head in acknowledgement before dropping it again, refusing to speak and thus putting Isabelle in a huff. "She really doesn't talk to anyone!" she exclaimed.

"Turn _around,_ Miss Lightwood!" Mr Aldertree barked. "Now, as I was saying, this project..."

Jace somehow found a way to completely drown out Shark's words. For some reason, he was fascinated by the flame haired girl who sat beside him, her grassy green eyes unblinking as she listened to the teacher spewing random garbage. Rather than making an attempt with her clothes like most of the female population at Idris Academy, she just wore a black t-shirt splattered with paint, plain denim jeans and white converse. She was tapping a pencil impatiently on the desk which was when Jace noticed a drawing of what appeared to be a person, though the piece of paper was hidden under her arm. Whatever it was, it looked pretty great in his opinion.

In natural curiosity he reached over to take the paper, but she slapped his hand away. It wasn't a hard slap and Jace hardly felt the impact, but it did take him by surprise. "What was that for?" he asked in mock hurt, placing his other hand over his heart. "You could have broken my poor hand."

"I'll break more than that if you don't leave me alone." she snapped back immediately, causing Jace to let out a long whistle. "Sheesh, aren't you feisty! Though to be honest, redheads are notorious for that."

She looked like she was about to explode. "You son of a-"

"Mr Herondale and Miss Morgenstern, do you have something you wish to share with the class which is clearly _far _more important than my English lesson?" Mr Aldertree asked sharply, causing the rest of the class to avert their eyes over to them.

"No Sir," Jace grumbled. "Hanging on every word."

The teacher looked incredulous but continued speaking. "Now, this project involves working with a partner, so rather than making things complicated you'll just work with the person sitting next to you. You'll need to spend a lot of time on this, so maybe you'll get a friend out of it!"

Jace rolled his eyes. As if _she'd _ever be friendly to him.

"You can make a start this lesson on a plot outline and characters if you get time. There'll be no excuses for having no work done, so get a move on."

Isabelle spun round in her chair as soon as the class descended into chatter. "Because I'm an _amazing _friend, I'll tell you that the project is writing a realistic story of twenty decent sized chapters. Got until Christmas to finish." she told the pair with a dull tone.

Redhead looked mortified, making Jace laugh. "Chin up; you get to work with me!"

She didn't reply and looked clearly bothered, so he decided to take a different approach and tore a piece of paper out of his notebook. He scribbled a quick note and handed it to her.

_What's your name, Redhead? _

She disregarded the note and screwed it up into a ball, pushing it off the table with an annoyed grunt. _She really is adamant not to talk to me! _Jace reflected. _I'll try again..._

Tearing out another page, he wrote another note and slid it across the desk.

_I'll have to stick to calling you Redhead unless you tell me your name seeing as I'm a person you supposedly loathe at this moment in time and refuse to speak to unless I steal paper._

She snorted in what seemed to be amusement, yet rather than repeating what she'd done she replied and passed the note back.

**Clary. Read the seating plan, dumbass.**

He couldn't help but smirk. She _did _have a sense of humour after all, though he had forgotten about the seating plan Shark had given them which as a result make him look rather dumb now.

_I stand corrected. I'm Jace, by the way._

**I know your name. I read the seating plan.**

_Brownie points for you then. Are you actually going to talk to me or we going to have to pass notes to get any work done?_

**As I have no interest or willpower in engaging in conversation with you I'll just go with this. Though I'd rather not talk to you at all if I'm honest.**

The note passing continued up until the bell went. Jace said bye to her, but Clary had packed away and fled the classroom as quick as a whippet, causing Isabelle to grin at him. "Looks like the all-mighty Jace Herondale just got rejected. This is news to my ears indeed!"

"Oh leave it, Iz," Jace scoffed. "We probably got more work done than you and Sparkles."

Isabelle just let out a sunny laugh. "Dream on, Golden Boy."

* * *

**And that's it! Next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the positive feedback! It's been really great to see people enjoying this! :) Terribly sorry I couldn't update sooner, stuff happened that kinda kept me busy. I'll answer some reviews...**

**Cheyashton: I'm glad I did, thank you!**

**Meeeeeee: Thank you very much! I'm glad I got it somewhat accurate. XD Simon pops up this chapter (and also several others) and you'll find out the deal with Clary in the next few. If you have any more questions feel free to ask - I'll be more than happy to answer!**

**Disclaimer (which i forgot to include last time!): Only the plot belongs to me, the characters and TMI belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Lunch soon rolled around.

Jace was popular, yes, but a lot of the populars got on his nerves. The girls were okay, slutty as they were (he'd dated a few), but the boys were mostly spawns of Satan._ Especially_ Sebastian Verlac. He and Jace had never seen eye to eye. Despite that, Jace was accepted by most of them and on occasion he'd hang around with them even if they drove him to lunacy, but usually he hung around with his select group of friends.

Sliding down on the seat next to Alec, he took out a lunchbox from his bag, but before he could devour his ham sandwich Isabelle launched into conversation. "So, what do you guys think of the new kids?"

By 'you guys', she meant Jace, Alec, Simon, Maia, Jordan and Magnus.

Alec was definitely the quietest of them all - the polar opposite of his younger sister. He lived in dark jumpers (usually stained or damaged somehow), baggy jeans and whatever shoes he could fish out in the morning. His black hair had a tendency to always be a messy mop on top of his head and he seemed to nearly always have dark circles under his piercing blue eyes.

Simon was your typical geek. He lived and breathed gaming, several films or shows and anime, to put in a nutshell. Every day he came in with a geeky t-shirt - today's was Attack On Titan themed - and would discuss these things at incredible lengths with Jordan and Maia. Shockingly enough, he could play guitar quite decently and was actually in a band, but it was just made up of his gamer friends. Jace had suspected on a few occasions that Isabelle had a crush on the brown haired boy, but she'd never confess something like that.

Maia was somewhat popular, but she'd refused to acknowledge that status. She was Jordan's girlfriend of nearly two years and very happily in love. She wasn't an avid gamer and she adored shopping, meaning she was happy to dress to impress. Today's ensemble included a white blouse which set off nicely against her brown skin, her golden-brown hair in curls, a black skater skirt coming just above her knees, thick black tights and white flat pumps. You would have never guessed she didn't mind a round of Call Of Duty every once in a while.

Jordan, like Jace, was popular but didn't really think much of them. He was on the school's soccer team and was the captain, being a born professional practically. His other great love was food and he'd wolf down anything people didn't want, especially if it was cake. He loved cake probably more than Maia, and _that _was saying something. Nonetheless, he was still very athletic when he wasn't gaming and lived life to the full, being a bit of a party animal.

Magnus was probably the most flamboyant person in Idris Academy. Okay, he had perfectly ordinary black hair, but it ended there in terms of normality. His eyes were an exotic yellow-green that seemed almost catlike; he even moved with the grace of a feline. Glitter covered him from head to toe and seemed to leave a small trail wherever he went. He also had a passion for shopping and loved dressing up.

Isabelle herself was popular, but only because half the boys were desperate to get in her pants. She was usually bringing home more boys than days of the year and took great pleasure in it, yet recently she'd shown a softer side to awkward Simon which had flabbergasted everyone. She had black hair like Alec, but her eyes were such a dark shade of brown they were almost black. She took great pride in her looks as it got her so much attention. She was also a cheerleader.

Of them all, Jace was probably the most sane. Granted, he took pleasure in playing love games, but he was a typical teenage boy in school. At home, he was a different person altogether. His father was away a lot and his mother missed her husband dearly, so Jace took it upon himself to have a strong relationship with her. He could tell her anything and she'd listen. In school, he was sarcastic and talented in many fields aside art. He couldn't even manage a straight line with a ruler.

"The guy's okay; he was in my Chemistry. He's called Jonathan," Alec commented, looking thoughtful as he bit into an apple. "His sister I'm yet to meet."

"Oh, she's in my English class. Got sat next to Jace and he pissed her off." his sister snickered.

"Did not!" Jace retorted indignantly, which made Isabelle burst out laughing. "Someone's getting grouchy!"

"Since when is he ever _not _grouchy?" Simon interjected unhelpfully, cleaning his glasses as if he'd said nothing.

Jace was about to open his mouth to reply when he heard a desperate cry of "Give it back!" coming from the front of the canteen.

_Clary._

She was trying to retrieve what appeared to be a sketchbook from a honey skinned boy with black hair and a slim build. Jace knew it could only be Raphael Santiago; this complicated matters for he was friends with Sebastian, and if Jace caused a scene things could end quite messy. Though he wouldn't let the spiteful Mexican who had past with girls mess with this innocent redhead.

Rising from his seat, Jace sauntered over. "Hey!" he called.

Raphael froze with the sketchbook rose above his head, a devilish smirk crossing his face. "Herondale. This is a surprise."

"Just give the girl her book back and I'll say no more on the matter." Jace replied airily.

Raphael narrowed his eyes. "What if I don't?" he asked. "I might want to look through-"

He was cut off by Jace's first colliding with his face, knocking him to the floor and the sketchbook a few feet away. Jace knew he shouldn't have punched him, but he really had no other option. No matter how much Clary hated him, she wasn't strong enough to handle people like Raphael and it angered - no, _infuriated _him - that they'd take advantage of her. She needed saving.

Clary had gone to her fallen sketchbook, so Jace placed a hand on her back. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice taking a soft approach.

She flinched away from his touch and spun to face him. She looked almost embarrassed. "Leave me _alone_." she spat with a venom that shocked him.

"Clary!"

A strange white haired boy with leaf-green eyes jogged over, panting a little. "I've got your-" He paused abruptly as his gaze fell upon Jace and Raphael who was still on the floor clutching his face. "What happened?"

"That ass," Clary gestured to Raphael. "stole my sketchbook. That other ass," She pointed to a bewildered Jace. "punched him in the face for it."

The stranger offered him a smile. "Well, thanks for looking out for my sister."

_So this is Jonathan. _"Jonathan, right? My best friend Alec is in your Chemistry class."

"Call me Jon."

Jace nodded. "Jace. Welcome to Idris Academy, by the way."

Jon returned the nod. Interestingly, he and Clary looked absolutely nothing alike, except from their bright green eyes and pale skin. He wouldn't have guessed they were related at all, let alone brother and sister.

A phone went off suddenly, making Clary go rigid all over as she picked her phone out of her pocket, looking mortified at the caller ID. She showed it to Jon who went pale. "I'm really sorry Jace, but this is really important. Do you mind?" he asked, his voice wavering a little.

He nodded and just watched in confusion as the two siblings dashed off, not looking back as Clary answered the phone. They were undoubtedly hiding something, but _what_?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Quickie update! The story's going a bit fast at the moment but it won't always be at this pace, I promise. There's also a clue towards the end of this chapter... not sure how you'll all react but I'll see! Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy chapter three!**

**Oh, on an added note, Céline's eye colour was never stated in the books or anywhere so I just made them chestnut brown. :) Yes, Jace is with his biological parents in this story - I've kept their personalities somewhat close to how they were described because they're quite notable characters, but most of it is my imagination.**

**Unfortunately I don't own any of the TMI series; you can thank the wonderful Cassandra Clare for that.**

* * *

Jace hadn't seen either Morgensterns after the cafeteria incident. Turned out no one had. Rumours had dispersed that they were skiving, but they'd literally disappeared into thin air.

What _had _that phone call been about?

Did it hold the key to the great mystery shadowing the feisty redhead and her pleasant brother?

After parking his car in the drive, he opened the door to his house and threw his bag down. "Hey Mom!" he called.

"Hey, Jace!" a voice responded from the kitchen. "I've made chocolate chip cookies, so take however many you want within reason!"

Jace's stomach growled joyously at the thought. Céline was an _amazing_ cook; he could just live on her cooking with no urges to order pizza or whatever, and that was saying something.

Plodding into the kitchen in grey socks, he pinched a cookie from the tray and celebrated silently that they were still warm. Now all he needed was a glass of milk like the way he'd eaten cookies as a kid.

Céline seemed to have read his mind, as she'd presented him with a tall glass of cold milk. Her blonde hair was tied back in a French braid today. "I got a phone call from Principal Carstairs today. Did you punch someone?"

Jace was shocked. How on _earth _had the Principal found out?

Then he remembered this was in the canteen when people were liable to have witnessed.

Whoops.

Céline settled down on the seat at the other side of the table so she was opposite him, stirring what smelt like strong coffee. "So who was it?"

"Raphael Santiago." Jace answered without hesitation.

"Why?" she pressed on, her chestnut brown eyes filled with a childlike curiosity.

Jace drunk a bit of milk, savouring its refreshing taste as he toyed with the question for a moment. "See, there's this new girl in my year-"

"Girl fights? For God's sake Jace, I wouldn't think you'd stoop _that _low!" Though her tone was frustrated, her face was amused at the thought of her son punching someone over a girl of all things. Jace could feel himself blushing slightly. "No, not in that way. Anyway, he took her sketchbook and didn't give it back even when I intervened, so I took what I thought was the last option. I wasn't thinking-"

Céline cut him off with a raise of her hand. "You have no need to justify yourself to me. I know I shouldn't be proud that you've caused this boy a few injuries, but I'm glad this was actually to help someone. Who was she?" she said.

"Clary Morgenstern. New girl. I got paired with her for an English project and I'm pretty sure she hates me." Jace dunk his cookie into the milk.

"Morgenstern?" Céline seemed quite taken aback. "I went to_ school_ with someone by the name of Morgenstern! Tell me, what did this Clary girl look like?"

"Short, green eyes, red hair, pale skin, freckles... she had a brother too, but he was taller with white hair and no freckles."

"Valentine and Jocelyn! They were such a _perfect _couple; I _knew _they'd get married!" Jace's mother now sounded alarmingly like a teenager fangirling. "Jocelyn was an exquisite artist. Do you know if she's still painting?"

"Clary does so I guess so." Jace shrugged at the thought and finished off his milk and cookie. "That was heavenly, by the way. I see why Dad married you."

She laughed softly. "You cheeky devil. Get on with whatever you need to do."

"I'm actually going to practice a piece for my Music project, so I'll be in the conservatory if you need me."

He made his way silently into the glass extension where the piano lived. Stephen Herondale had encouraged his son to learn the piano among other things which was why Jace was doing so well in a lot of lessons. He was undeniably smart as a whip, fast as a bullet and charming as a gentleman. It had been hard but it clearly paid off.

As Jace was about to start practicing the song he'd been set - which was _Give Me Love _by Ed Sheeran - he could now hear rain landing softly on the roof of the conservatory. _Now I have a good mood to practice..._

Playing the beginning of the song, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

_Give me love like her,_  
_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_  
_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_  
_Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_  
_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood turns into alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, give me love,_

He was getting so absorbed by the music that he hadn't noticed Céline standing by the door, her slender frame against the doorframe. What gave her away was when she suddenly sneezed, making Jace stop and spin round. "You scared me, Mom!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"You play and sing well, my love. I couldn't help myself." She had an innocent smile playing on her lips. "You get so lost in your maze of music sometimes. Like Stephen."

Stephen was in the army and currently out in war, meaning he hadn't watched his son grow up that much. The days when he weren't on the battlefield were glorious, but he'd been out for two years now with no say on when he'd return to his family. Some days Jace had even questioned if his father would step foot in this house again.

Céline ruffled his golden hair affectionately, ignoring the scowl crossing his face. "I'm just going to pop out to get some food. I want to make lasagne and I haven't got any beef."

He nodded, so she slipped out and left her son to carry on.

* * *

In the end, Céline had been too tired too try cooking so she just ordered pizza, much to Jace's despair. He was rather looking forward to lasagne.

She'd ordered a large pepperoni pizza for Jace, a bacon and sweetcorn one for herself, two large cokes, twelve dough balls with garlic dip and two small vanilla ice creams. Jace had wolfed it all down easily and ended up eating his Mom's ice cream for her which he didn't mind at all, though it gave him second thoughts afterwards as he patted his now full stomach. "I think I'm going to have a food baby." he remarked with a small groan.

"You're a strange kid " Céline laughed. "Anyway, I've got some things to sort out so I'll leave you with the TV. Don't care what you watch, just steer clear of porn and we'll be just dandy."

Jace placed a hand over his heart in false hurt. "What do you take me for, dearest mother? I'm _far _too innocent to watch such monstrosities!" he gasped, pretending to shed a tear. Damn, he should have taken Drama; he was a professional!

"You keep telling yourself that." she replied in a teasing tone, dropping a wink as she left. In that time, Jace grabbed the remote and turned onto a random channel where Casino Royale was playing, so he adjusted his position and watched the film, though he couldn't concentrate.

All he could think of was Clary's horrified face when the phone rang.

He didn't understand, but he was adamant to discover this secret she was hiding, whatever it took, whatever the cost. There was something about the feisty redhead and her fair haired brother that had captivated him, and he _would _find out even if it took him into his very prime of life. No; he would _never_ stop trying until he solved the mystery, and, if possible, helped the two newcomers who were clearly screeching out for help without even realising it themselves. Jace wasn't great in these situations, so now it was the perfect time to learn. No matter how awful it was.

That was a sincere promise.

* * *

She pegged it down the narrow alleyway, pulling up the grey hood of her hoodie as the rain progressed to get heavier. She was blessed for the weather; it meant people were likely to cower away from going out. Though it did mean she was getting soaked through to the skin.

_Mom would have murdered me if she knew what I was doing._

Once she'd gotten to the door, she knocked on the glass pane three times rather than using the simple knocker. It had been their secret code - simple yet effective - to ensure they didn't have any unwanted guests. Plus _he _wouldn't grow suspicious.

The door opened almost immediately. "You got it?"

She presented the plastic bag from her pocket, containing medicine and three freshly baked glazed donuts - a pick-me-up after the events of today. "How's Val?"

"Still a bit queasy but okay." He ushered her in, closing the door and smiling as he took a whiff of the air. "You angel. Is that donuts I can smell?"

"Not all of them are for you, pig!" she laughed, taking one from the bag. "Go give this to Val. You want coffee?"

He smiled graciously at her, his eyes lighting up. "You're the best, Clare-bear."

* * *

**Bada boosh! I know this was a filler chapter and the last bit told you minimal details aside there's a sickly 'Val'... ideas? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm in the mood, so here's another chapter in the same day. I have far too much time to kill during the weekend when I've done all my homework. You might even find out who 'Val' is...**

**Oh, readers in the UK will understand, but on the 27th March I'm on a Duke of Edinburgh training weekend with no WiFi so they'll be no updates over that weekend. For you guys overseas I'm training for a major expedition in hope for a national award. :) After that I have two weeks off and I should be updating a lot, homework depending.**

**Cassandra Clare has all rights to the TMI series, I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

When Jace awoke the next morning, he realised he'd fallen asleep on the couch watching Casino Royale, though the TV had been turned off and a fluffy dark green blanket had been draped over his sleeping body. Céline must have noticed him and decided not to wake him up; typical.

Slowly rising to his feet, he bent over to pick up his phone which had fallen at some point in the night to check the time. It read 6:53am - he wasn't supposed to wake up until 7:30, but he was awake now so he may as well get ready for another 'fun-filled' day at school.

Taking care not to wake Céline, he silently made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom, stripping his clothes off and leaping into the shower. It only took his five minutes to wash himself fully - this included his hair - so he was in and out pretty quickly, emerging from the bathroom with just a white towel tied around his waist.

At that very moment, Céline poked her head around the corner of her bedroom door and fixed him a confused gaze. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I woke up and couldn't be bothered to get back to sleep," Jace replied, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "I might leave early today and go to Starbucks."

Laughter danced in her chestnut orbs. "I doubt they'd open _this_ early. You could just get a coffee from McDonalds if you must."

He patted his stomach, a scowl crossing his face. "Are you trying to make me fat?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Jacey-poo," she chuckled, deliberately using his former childhood nickname to spite him. "But on a serious note, I really don't mind what you want for breakfast, so long as it's in reason. You're seventeen and I don't feel as if I should be making your dietary choices, though I wouldn't be impressed if you wanted junk food for breakfast."

Céline and Stephen had very different parenting ideas. Stephen was intent on making his son have multifaceted talents, so he'd taught the boy piano, Latin, self-defence, horse riding, survival skills, etiquette, a number of sports... he'd even got his wife teach him how to cook and sew, even though he hadn't been overly enthusiastic about those two. In contrast, Céline was a very relaxed parent who just wanted Jace to embrace freedom and the wonders of the world. She essentially taught him the lesson he probably used the least often out of the family; love. Being the player he was, he'd never had a serious relationship but could tell you all about his flings and one-night stands. Heck, he could write a _book_.

Since Stephen had gone to war nearly two years ago, Jace had maintained a strong bond with Céline and had more freedom than he maybe deserved, but he wasn't complaining. She was a hard person to hate, even despite her unbelievable naivety. She was too trusting in people like an innocent young child, and Jace felt as if he had a duty to protect his mother from the hatred and evil in the world. He'd hate to see her get hurt.

He was about to pick clothes for the day when he heard "JACE HERONDALE, FOR GOODNESS SAKE WILL YOU STOP LEAVING YOUR CLOTHES - NAMELY YOUR BOXERS - IN THE BATHROOM WHEN YOU GO STRAIGHT INTO THE SHOWER?! I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THAT THIS GODFORSAKEN HOUR!"

He smirked to himself. _Whoops._

* * *

By the time he'd emerged from the house in a plain white t-shirt, black leather jacket, blue denim jeans and camouflage converse, his phone read 7:16am. He didn't need to be in school until 8:10 and it took him ten minutes to get to school, so he had three-quarters of a hour to kill. His intention was to eat breakfast in McDonalds - he would have gone to the park but it was raining - and maybe look over his Biology notes as they were supposed to have a pop quiz today, but no one really revised for those as they meant nothing.

Driving his blue BMW, a flash of red halfway down the street caught his attention immediately.

Clary was walking down the street with no coat or umbrella, holding the hand of a little girl sporting a pink coat and matching wellington boots. She had a plastic bright pink backpack with what Jace assumed were characters from My Little Pony, though he hadn't watched the show personally. Putting that aside, who _was _she, and why was she with Clary?

Another factor; where was Jon? In school he'd stuck to her like glue.

Jace slowed the car down beside them and rolled down the window, sticking his head out and grinning at them. "Shouldn't you have a coat or something, Little Red?"

Clary rolled her eyes and groaned. "What do you want?" she asked sharply.

"Well I'm going to McDonalds and wondered if you two wanted to come with me?" he offered politely. "Gets you out of the rain."

The little girl's eyes lit up in pure delight; she had green eyes like Clary and Jon. "Yay! I _love _McDonalds!"

"Nuh-uh Val. You've got breakfast club," Clary insisted before turning to Jace with her arms folded. "I'll be fine."

"You're soaked through to the skin, look terrible and the dark circles under your eyes tell me you've not slept a wink. I'm more than happy to drop the little one off if you're adamant to get rid of her, but I insist that you let me give you a lift." Jace was successfully holding back the concern in his voice and he adapted a firm tone. "You'll freeze out here."

She looked defeated and threw her hands in the air. "Fine."

As they sat in the back, Jace rolled up the window and turned around to face them. "Where to first, then?"

"The elementary school," Clary responded quickly, taking the girl's hood down to reveal wild red hair tamed in a side plait. "Oh, this is Valentina, but Jon and I call her Val. She's our little sister. Val, this is Jace and he goes to my school."

She grinned and waved at Jace, but broke off coughing. Jace narrowed his eyes. "Should she be going to school at all in this state?"

"She's fine. Just a cold," Clary snapped, patting Valentina on the back. "Besides, our dad's working and can't take time off."

"What about your mom?" he pondered, though he regretted it when she shot him a deathly look. "None of your business, asshole."

Jace shrugged and drove up to the elementary school in absolute silence - he went there as a kid so he knew the route blindfolded. Valentina said bye to them both before jumping out of the car and skipping to the entrance. Jace couldn't prevent the smile creeping onto his lips. "She seems like a cute kid. How old is she?"

"Five, nearly six. She's in kindergarten." the redhead replied.

He nodded and reversed out, embarking on the journey to McDonalds. "So why didn't you just drive her? I know you and Jon have a car so you can't throw that one on me."

She sighed. "My fool of a brother went for a run and took the keys with him. I left him a note."

"What about your dad? Couldn't he drive her in?"

"He works long hours."

"What's his profession?"

"He's in some government post. I don't really know, he keeps it all under wraps."

"Does he actually have a job?"

"_Yes_! Why do you have so many questions? This isn't the Spanish Inquisition!"

"Curiosity, my dear Clary."

"I'm not your dear anything, let alone belong to you. Repeat that to me again and you'll regret it."

Jace scoffed at that, which prompted the feisty redhead to flip him off.

They weren't really sparking a mutual friendship at all.

When they arrived at the fast food restaurant, Clary took a seat and stared at her Fall Out Boy t-shirt thoughtfully while Jace placed his bag down on his chair. "I'm going to order a bacon, cheese and egg bagel with a chocolate chip frappé. What do you want?"

"I've eaten." she insisted, but the loud unattractive growling of her stomach said differently and Jace didn't want her going with nothing. "C'mon Clary, you need to eat something. I'll pay if that's why you're not ordering." he said firmly.

She shook her head frantically. "No, I can't let you buy food for _me_!"

He shrugged. "It's not a problem. Consider it an I'm-sorry-for-being-a-jerk-yesterday present."

"If you're persistent, get me the cheapest thing going. You owe me nothing." she replied, twirling a lock of damp red curl with her finger.

Jace shook his head. She was clearly starving by the growling sound her stomach made; there was no way he'd let her eat breakfast knowing he could afford something. "I can afford _anything_. Let me get you something that will _actually_ fill you up."

"Enlighten me, then," Clary answered, raising her eyebrows. "I love caramel mochas, by the way. Could practically live on the stuff."

"I'll get you a Big Breakfast with hotcakes then. You okay with that?"

"Of course I'm not happy with you buying it, but if you're absolutely passionate about it then I won't argue with you."

With a nod, Jace headed off to join the short queue.

* * *

As Jace went to order their food, Clary sighed in relief and leaned back on the chair. Truth was that she hadn't had enough food for everyone last night for dinner so she'd gone without, meaning she hadn't eaten an actual meal since she'd tore into her lunch in the car onto the way to the elementary school. She was mortified at the thought of anyone - let alone _Jace_, of all people - buying her food. She would have stood her ground if she wasn't so sleep-deprived.

She was watching raindrops splatter onto the windowpane when the song in the restaurant changed to _America _by Imagine Dragons. She absolutely loved the song and knew it off by heart, so she just sung it softly to herself.

_Is this just an illusion_  
_That I made inside my head to get me by?_  
_20 years in debt_  
_20 years in the government_  
_20 years can never get me by_

_Then I feel you close_  
_Feel you close like you wanted me to_  
_Feel you close like you wanted me to_  
_Believe in you_

_Rise to the top of the world, America_  
_America, don't you cry_  
_Lift me up_  
_Give me strength to press on_  
_Rise to the top of the world, America_  
_America, don't you cry_  
_Lift me up_  
_Give me strength to press on_

_From farmers in the fields_  
_To the tallest of the towers that fall and rise_  
_1-7-7-6_  
_The names upon the list_  
_For all the ones that gave until they died_  
_Don't you hold back_  
_I can see in your mind, and your mind will set you free_

She was cut off by the arrival of Jace who'd arrived with a tray carrying their meals. "Then I feel you close, feel you close like you wanted me to," he murmured, slumping down in his seat. Clary stared at him wide-eyed. Did he like this song too? Even more terrifyingly, had he _heard _her singing?

He coughed loudly, glancing at her expectantly as if he were waiting for a bus. "Feel you close like you wanted me to. Believe in you..." He trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

Oh. He wanted her to join in. He had heard her. Shit.

But hey, no regrets, right?

_Rise to the top of the world, America_  
_America, don't you cry_  
_Lift me up_  
_Give me strength to press on_  
_Rise to the top of the world, America_  
_America, don't you cry_  
_Lift me up_  
_Give me strength to press on_

_Rise to the top of the world, America_  
_America, don't you cry_  
_Lift me up_  
_Give me strength to press on_  
_Rise to the top of the world, America_  
_America, don't you cry_  
_Lift me up_  
_Give me strength to press on_

After they finished their little 'duet', the corner of Jace's mouth twitched slightly upwards. "You're pretty good. Do you take music?"

She nodded curtly, taking her food. She wasn't really interested in idle chit-chat when there was food in front of her, especially considering she was famished. She literally tore into the warm food like a starving dog, moaning in delight. "Oh my God, I'm in heaven."

Jace smirked at her, taking a swig of his coffee. Clary took this time to actually properly look at him while he was focused on his frappé. He had fine gold curls that looked almost like a halo reaching to the top of his broad shoulders. His eyes were an exotic gold colour pretty much the same colour of his hair, with fair long eyelashes to go with that. As far as figure went, he was pretty slim but you couldn't deny he was compact and muscular, especially as his white shirt which had gotten wet from the rain highlighted that he did have a six pack. The artist inside Clary was itching to draw him, but her brain knew she hated him. Even if he was absolutely _beautiful_ for a boy and_ even _brought her breakfast, not forgetting the fact he could sing.

She'd zoned out completely until she heard him laugh, smirking again. "Like what you see?" he queried, gesturing to himself.

"You wish, Herondale." Clary replied defiantly, though she wasn't going to lie that she was embarrassed that he'd caught her like a deer in the headlights. To cover it up she averted her gaze while she gulped down some of her caramel mocha and glanced at her phone. 7:56am.

He'd clearly been looking at his phone too, for he drummed on the table with his fingertips. "I can get us from here to school in five minutes, so you might want to hurry up." he remarked blandly.

"I'm sure His Majesty can still make it on time." Clary retorted in a snarky voice.

He just snorted. "Only time will tell, Little Red."

God, she hated him.

* * *

**Just to avoid confusion, Valentina was Clary's little sister in the illusion in CoHF when the crew went to the demon realm. ;) And I strongly recommend your listen to America if you don't know it; it's a great song! ^w^ Oh, I also looked at an American McDonalds menu and wow, you guys have some cool stuff! Even if the Big Breakfast Clary had was over 1000 calories!**


	5. Somewhat angsty but important AN

**Okay, so this may affect my update pace but I'm not sure at the moment. Basically one of my best friends is literally coming closer and closer to self-harm (he's rubbing his wrists with a ruler) and I'm freaking out so badly right now because if I loose him then I don't know what I'm going to do because I'll feel like I've failed him because I've tried to help out and not got anywhere. We aren't in the same school so I can't talk to him physically but we communicate with email and other stuff. I want to be there for him more - we talk every day anyway but not much this weekend - so I may have to spend a little less time on this so I can try and help him. He's spoken of suicidal thoughts and, having gone through that myself at some point though without harm, am trying my absolute best to steer him from that path but nothing is working.**

**Thank you for understanding. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm just going to take a moment to thank every single one of you who've reviewed, favourited, followed or just simply read this story. I really did expect this to flop and words can't express how much your encouragement means to me. I'm literally over the moon at the moment!**

**I'd also like to thank those who have posted your support for my friend. If you want an update he did it again, but has promised me he's trying to stop which is really good. **

**As much as I'd love to, I don't own The Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare has all rights to it.**

* * *

The two _did _manage to get to school on time, even with the occasional spit along the way. Jace knew in his heart that he really was being a jerk, but Clary wasn't perfect either. If anything, she didn't have a nice bone in her body.

He was grabbing books from his locker when he heard a sickeningly sweet voice coo at him. "Heya, Jace."

He didn't turn his attention away from his locker. "Hello, Kaelie."

Kaelie Whitewillow was the resident school slut and one of the most popular girls at Idris Academy. She always wore tight clothes or as less as she could within school policy - today's outfit was a loose cream t-shirt with the Eiffel Tower on the front that slid off one shoulder thus exposing one lacy white bra strap, ridiculously tight baby blue skinny jeans and plain cream pumps - and usually wore more makeup than actually necessary. She had a nice figure though; tall and slim with milky white skin. Her hair was blonde and tied up in a high ponytail today, while her blue eyes still carried their usual menacing glare. She and Jace had dated a few times, but he'd found her unbearably irritating to the point he was considering smacking her pretty yet empty little head against a wall.

She had her arms around his waist, her head against his back. "What were you doing with that little freak this morning?" she asked sweetly.

"Just gave her a lift." Jace replied stiffly, detaching himself from her and closing his locker door.

She batted her long and mascara-caked eyelashes at him in a seductive manner. "Why? She's a freak. No one likes or cares about her."

"Maybe because it was pouring with rain and she might have gotten ill otherwise?" Jace was really desperate to get away from her. "Look, I need to get to my English lesson or Shark-"

Kaelie a finger to his lips, hushing him. "Who needs English? I'm sure Shark won't care if you miss _one_ measly little lesson."

_Oh for the love of God..._ He firmly pushed her hand away. "I need to go. Bye."

She looked agitated but stepped back. "Be a nerd, then."

Once she left, Jace composed himself and headed in the general direction of English, entering the classroom and slumping down in his seat just as Mr Aldertree entered. "Right class, we're carrying on with the project today. Yesterday you all got a brief plotline, so I want to hear your ideas so I can critique them."

Through their paper communication last lesson Jace and Clary had decided on a story of a family torn by the death of the mother, where the two sons and two daughters had to deal with an abusive alcoholic father. It was told in the eyes of the oldest daughter who endured the worst and tried to protect her brothers and sister. She would keep wishing and wishing until her prayers were answered.

Once it came to them and Jace explained, Mr Aldertree seemed impressed. "Do you have a title?"

"Wishing On Stars," Clary blurted out suddenly. "For the daughter's wishes for a brighter future."

"Very good." Shark seemed genuinely interested in the idea.

Jace threw her a sideways glance once the class descended into the task. "That was quick thinking, Little Red." he remarked.

She shrugged. "Thought of it on the spot. We should probably get some ideas for names and stuff."

Within ten minutes they'd named all the characters, just as Magnus turned around. "Goldilocks, do you think your rather charming best friend is aesthetically pleasing?"

Jace was quite taken aback by the question narrowing his eyes curiously. "Speak English?"

Next to him, Clary snorted. "He wants to know if you think your best friend's hot, dumbass." she interjected, not looking up from her sketchbook.

Magnus looked pleased. "See, _someone _in this boring place understands me!"

"I do try, even if people don't return the favour." Clary replied a little quietly which made Jace glance over at her. She was still bent over whatever she was drawing and still not looking up at anyone, so he nudged her lightly. "What-"

She flinched away from him, snapping her head up in his direction with such force she could have broken her neck if it were a bit harder. "Do I _look_ okay to you?" she snarled.

Jace bit his lip and decided it would be a good time to avoid that conversation. "Can I see what you've drawn?"

A question flashed in her eyes for a second but she pushed it over to him. "Front cover." she told him bluntly, her sudden fury from moments ago gone without a trace.

Clary had drawn a bright green eye with several images reflected in it - the frightening face of her father, the laughing faces of her siblings and what seemed to be a shooting star. For a quick sketch it really was impressive and Jace let out a long whistle. "You're pretty talented, Little Red."

She blushed slightly and took the book back, which was when Isabelle turned around with a big beaming smile painted onto her face. "If Jace has said you're talented you must be a child prodigy! Can I see, Clary?" she exclaimed.

She passed Isabelle the sketchbook with trembling hands, going so red that she could give a tomato a run for its money when the other girl gasped in astonishment. "You really are _amazing_! How did you learn to draw so well?"

"My mom taught me." Clary didn't meet Isabelle's dark gaze as she spoke and her voice was flat, which ignited the flame in Jace which was his curiosity. There was a mystery surrounding this intriguing fiery haired girl, something very shady indeed. He'd figure out what it was. He _had _to.

Well, once he broke the walls she'd built up around her for however long.

They were working away when a paper aeroplane landed on their desk, taking both of them by surprise. Jace's name had been scrawled on one of the wings, so before Clary could he snatched it up and unfolded it.

**_We're trying to place bets on who can land second base with the freak, though we think she's already shacked up with her brother. Interested? _**

If Jace were a volcano, he would have erupted on a proportional and drastic scale. Perhaps if this was before he got to know her personally he may have agreed, but he couldn't let boys take advantage of this vulnerable girl, no matter how tough she attempted to be.

The vulnerable girl in question was fixing him a frustrated look, furrowing her eyebrows. "What did it say?" she queried concisely.

_I can't tell her about the bet; it'll kill her. I'll tell her the other bit, though she'll hate me for it..._ "The guys think you're shacking up with Jon."

Clary's bright green orbs flew open and her cheeks flushed slightly at the thought, though she clenched her fists as if she was preparing for a fight. "Excuse me for a second please," she said with a dangerously quiet edge to her voice as she slowly stood up and headed to the window at the back wall. "I believe I have something to say."

"Clary-" Jace was cut off by Magnus fishing the paper aeroplane from his hands and scanning over it, his yellow-green eyes mirroring Jace's sorrow at the letter. "You lied to her. Why?"

"Only partially!" Jace hissed, praying Clary wasn't eavesdropping on the conversation. "She won't trust any boys if she discovers the absolute truth and I want to help her!"

"You want to earn her trust by _lying _to her?" Magnus retorted, his voice thankfully matching Jace's tone. "That's sick, even by _your _standards. If you break her, Jon will murder you, and that's something anyone can guarantee."

Jace would have replied if he hadn't heard Meliorn Queen saying "Incest!"

Clary whirled round in blind fury. "_What_?"

Meliorn was a popular, like his twin sister Seelie who was Kaelie's best friend. You couldn't tell they were twins though; he had black hair and green eyes, while Seelie had dark scarlet hair with dark blue eyes. Both were tall and fair-skinned, yes, but the similarities ended there. "I said incest, you deaf freak," he snorted. "Learn English."

"I am _not_ in a relationship with my _brother_, you dumbass!" she screeched, unknowingly and ominously silencing the class. "Find someone else with actual problems to pick on with your stupid insults!"

"Oh, but _incest_ is a serious issue, my love," Meliorn scoffed, folding his arms with a smirk on his face.

Clary had her fists clenched at the statement, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. Jace was itching to intervene, but Isabelle had grabbed his wrist with an iron grip and wouldn't release him without a fight.

"What's wrong, babe? Touched a nerve?" He thought he'd won. "Though I'm sure your brother's touched more-"

"Bastard!" she screamed at him, slapping him violently across the face so that others flinched at the crack from it. "Fuck you!"

What none of them realised was that, on hearing Meliorn's accusations, Shark had called the behaviour support officers and they'd entered the room just as Clary slapped the bully across the face. Once they'd seen that, they darted over and the female grabbed Clary's arms, pulling her away from him. She was still screaming insults at him, though tears were now spilling down her pale cheeks. The male officer was leading Meliorn out of the room in silence and the officer with Clary followed behind, closing the door behind them.

"Back to work!" the teacher barked at them.

But Jace had been too overwhelmed by the situation to even do that.

* * *

Meliorn had returned in Jace's third period Geography class, a red hand mark noticeable on his left cheek. He had slid into his seat in front of Jace next to Sebastian about halfway through a film on flooding, looking furious. "They only gave the crazy bitch a detention after school! I got inclusion for the rest of the week starting tomorrow!"

"Looks like you're out of the bet, then," Sebastian snickered before turning round. "So Jace, you never gave me an answer in English. You willing to bang the freak for fifty dollars?"

Jace had been toying with the idea since receiving the plane. The decent person inside was screaming at him to refuse because he knew she didn't deserve it. The player inside was horny all the time so he was pretty desperate regardless. The realistic side saw this as an opportunity to spend more time with her without anyone raising questions. He knew she would hate him for eternity if she learnt he was in on the bet, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

"I'm in."

Sebastian's black eyes lit up as he grinned. "Excellent."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: And we return to quick updating! After writing that last chapter I got a ton of ideas for this story so I'm keeping a mental note to use them somehow. Though the spit between Clary and Meliorn wasn't actually intentional, it sorta came in. But anyway, in this chapter there are some TID characters!**

**If you've actually snouted around my profile you may have noticed another fanfiction which isn't up yet called The Great Pretender. It's a Sizzy story (with added Clace, Malec and Jaia) which I'm super excited to start writing as Sizzy is my OTP! :) If all goes well it might be up on Monday and I hope you guys will like it!**

**Even in my dreams I don't own anything but the plot. TMI and all characters (aside an OC who appears this chapter) belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Jace's last lesson of the day was Music with Mrs Branwell, which of maybe all his lessons he enjoyed the most. Even if he had to put up with Raphael and Seelie.

Once he'd settled down next to Simon, he was surprised when the female behaviour support officer entered the classroom. "I'm sorry to disturb you Mrs Branwell, but I have a Clarissa Morgenstern here who is supposed to be in your class? She had a medical appointment when she was supposed to be in your lesson yesterday."

"Ah yes, I do remember being told about her," Mrs Branwell answered with a smile, beckoning with her hand. "Come here, dear."

The redhead trudged in, shooting a fierce glare at the officer who just looked stiff and ran a hand through her messy blonde hair. "She assaulted another student earlier today, so if she kicks off call me straight away."

Mrs Branwell nodded slowly, but Jace could tell she wasn't really interested. "Thank you, Miss Wyatt," she said, dismissing the officer before turning back to Clary. "Welcome to the class, Clarissa. Have you any friends in this class you would be happy to sit with?"

Much to Jace's dismay and confusion she shook her head, so the teacher gestured over to a blonde girl with black rimmed 'geek' glasses. "Well I'll sit you next to Hattie. She's a lovely girl who I think you'll bond with over time."

Clary took the empty seat next to Hattie who offered her a friendly smile. "Hi."

Hattie Meyers was a popular. She was pretty, somewhat smart, a bit of a player and on the cheer team, but she actually took on a very motherly figure within Idris Academy and was fiercely protective. Others weren't exactly fond of her, but Jace had dated her twice so he didn't mind her. She was probably the only decent popular girl.

"Now class, I need to assess your current capabilities in regards to your skills and how you work with others, so I've put you into small groups picked at random, though some people I've avoided putting together for obvious reasons," Mrs Branwell explained. "If you look to the board you'll see the groups. You will be working with these people whether you love or hate them, so unless you have a perfectly acceptable reason these groups won't be changed. I know you have your individual projects, but you will have longer to work on that."

It took Jace a while to find his name.

**Group 5:**

**James Carstairs**

**Jace Herondale**

**Simon Lewis**

**Clarissa Morgenstern**

Jace had actually been placed in a pretty good group for once. James - or Jem as he preferred to be called - was the principal's son and had transferred to Idris from a Chinese school after his father took up the position of principal. He was a talented violinist and even though he was very quiet, Jace got along with him.

Simon was grinning. "This is going to be awesome!"

Once the three boys had grouped together, Clary reluctantly plodded over. "Mrs Branwell said we can go in the practice room looking out onto the garden." she said with no emotion evident in her voice.

Jem was smiling. "I love the garden. The flowers are so beautiful."

"Save your descriptions for English." Clary grumbled, getting a laugh out of Jace as he led the way into the spacious practice room. "Jem and Simon, go get your instruments. There's a piano in here so I have no need to steal one."

"If you could carry one that would astound me. You could have been Superman!" Simon exclaimed as he and Jem headed down the corridor, leaving Jace and Clary alone. Not wanting to distract her as she was looking out of the window, he planted himself onto the piano stool and rattled a few keys, playing what seemed to be _The Scientist_ by Coldplay. It was Stephen's favourite song and it had been on the radio the first time he'd kissed Céline, so it bore quite a fair amount of significance to the family.

He was about halfway through the chorus when Clary suddenly sung "So long to all my friends, everyone of them met tragic ends..."

Jace stopped playing for a second, glancing over at her. "Wrong song, Little Red. This is Coldplay. Lyrical geniuses. You've got My Chemical Romance there."

She glared at him with the same hostility she'd shown Miss Wyatt. "With every passing day, I'd be lying if I didn't say that I miss them all-"

She was cut off when Jem and Simon re-entered the room, carrying their instruments - in their cases Jem had his precious violin and Simon had his bass guitar. Simon plonked the case down and pulled a stool over to the piano. "So the task is to prepare two songs. Miss said we could perform whatever songs we wanted so long as we learnt the required notes fluently before the last week."

"Two songs?" Jace was horrified. "I struggle to learn _one_, let alone two!"

"Sheet music is allowed on the assessment, though you'll get a higher grade without." Jem chipped in, tuning his violin in the background. The faint light from outside shone onto his odd silver hair. Jem was rather tall for age - a little taller than Jace - with a slender frame and a well-defined face. He was handsome in his own way and some girls were known to have a crush on him, though he had turned down all offers of love for some unexplained reason.

"So what can you do, Clary?" Simon inquired, his gaze trailing over to the redhead who was still standing by the window.

"I can sing." she replied simply

"Favourite singers?" Jem asked softly.

"Fall Out Boy, Imagine Dragons, My Chemical Romance, 30 Seconds to Mars, Panic! At The Disco and Evanescence."

"So you're a rock lover, are you?" Simon assumed, eyeing her Fall Out Boy top. "We could do a rock song, though something playable on piano, violin and bass guitar."

Jem's silver eyes suddenly lit up. "You could duet with Jace! He can sing too!"

"Yeah, but I don't know words to half the songs from those bands. If she'd said Coldplay, Sam Smith, Ed Sheeran or something _decent_ I may have obliged." Jace pointed out dryly, ignoring the venomous glare Clary shot at him.

"We can work around one of those band's songs and the other one we can decide in a minute," Jem suggested. "Do you know of any songs we could all play?"

She produced an iPhone from the pocket of her jeans and swiped the screen a few times, placing it onto the windowsill. "This is one of my favourites which I think will work for all three."

Not surprisingly, it was _The Light Behind Your Eyes_; aka the song she'd been singing earlier. Jace didn't know anything beyond the first verse and wasn't sure if he was overly enthusiastic about it, but Simon and Jem seemed to be happy as they nodded along encouragingly. Once it'd finished, Simon looked impressed. "It's a bit long but I think we can do it. We need a second song now."

"I learnt _Fireflies_ by Owl City for my individual assessment so perhaps we could do that?" Jem offered up.

Jace dipped his head in agreement and the other two had no objections, so it was settled.

"I'll go find sheet music," Jem decided. "Coming, Simon?"

He rose up to his feet and they both departed momentarily, leaving Clary to just replay _The Light Behind Your Eyes_ and sing the entire thing.

_So long to all my friends_  
_Everyone of them met tragic ends_  
_With every passing day_  
_I'd be lying if I didn't say_  
_That I miss them all tonight_  
_And if they only knew what I would say_

_If I could be with you tonight_  
_I would sing you to sleep_  
_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_  
_One day I'll lose this fight_  
_As we fade in the dark_  
_Just remember you will always burn as bright_

_Be strong and hold my hand_  
_Time—it comes for us, you'll understand_  
_We'll say goodbye today_  
_And I'm sorry how it ends this way_  
_If you promise not to cry_  
_Then I'll tell you just what I would say_

_If I could be with you tonight_  
_I would sing you to sleep_  
_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_  
_I'll fail and lose this fight_  
_Never fade in the dark_  
_Just remember you will always burn as bright_

_The light behind your eyes_  
_The light behind your_

_Sometimes we must grow stronger and_  
_You can be stronger when I'm gone_  
_When I'm here, no longer_  
_You must be stronger and_

_If I could be with you tonight_  
_I would sing you to sleep_  
_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_  
_I failed and lost this fight_  
_Never fade in the dark_  
_Just remember you will always burn as bright_

_The light behind your eyes_  
_The light behind your eyes_  
_The light behind your eyes_  
_The light behind your eyes_

_The light behind your eyes_  
_The light behind your eyes_  
_The light behind your eyes_  
_The light behind your eyes_  
_The light behind your eyes_  
_The light behind your eyes_

She was undeniably talented in her field, even if Jace still didn't think much of the song.

It was when the song finished that Jace noticed her wiping tears from her cheeks. "If you're seriously crying over the fact they aren't a band anymore, I'm going to have judge you for it." he warned jokingly.

She inhaled sharply, eyes blazing. "My mom used to sing it all the time, if you must know!"

"So _why_ are you _crying_ about it?" he inquired with the same fierce tone.

"_My mom fucking died in a car crash nearly six years ago Jace, of course I'd be crying about it_!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, dropping to her feet and allowing her tears to spill freely from her eyes.

Jace was stunned into silence, unable to say a word.

Not only had she potentially spilled her biggest secret in the worst way possible, she'd actually not called him 'dumbass'. He knew the latter meant nothing, but it still came with its own minor shock.

Once he'd recovered, he rose from the piano stool and crouched beside her. "Clary? I'm sorry for forcing that out of you. I never meant to make you cry."

She just cried harder, making Jace feel exceptionally awkward as he scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't very good with sobbing girls. "Hey, it's okay."

He wanted to embrace her and find better words to comfort her with, but considering she hated the very sight of him it probably wouldn't be a good idea. Rather than staying, he awkwardly patted her shoulder and straightened up, returning to the piano to practice whatever came to mind first.

He heard quick footsteps and felt small arms around his waist no less than five seconds later, knocking the breath out of him in utter profound shock. To make things less awkward he spun round and wrapped one arm over her shoulders, his other hand playing with her fiery red hair idly in some probably awful attempt to soothe her. She was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest and not saying anything. Nor did he.

They stood entwined together for a while until he detached himself from her, resting a strangely concerned gaze on her. "Don't let them see you've been crying. They'll ask questions."

Clary wiped her eyes furiously with the back of her arm, taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'm good."

He nodded, just as Simon and Jem returned with a wad of paper. "Let's get started!"

* * *

**And look, you see Clary isn't as strong as she makes out! I know the whole parent-dies-in-car-crash thing is a bit cliché, but I wouldn't say the aftermath of the crash is. You'll see more on that quite soon I think.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I want to spice some things up and change the character POV from Jace and Clary to someone else for a chapter. I'd like your opinion on who that should be so I can write away! Take a pick on anyone you want; I'd also love to hear what characters/shippings you want more of, so if you want to see someone just say the word and I'll try my best to integrate them into a future chapter!**

**Just a warning, the last part of this chapter contains potentially triggering themes. It's only brief though.**

**Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments and most characters, I own the plot and a few OCs.**

* * *

Clary had detention after school for hitting Meliorn, so she'd left the Music lesson briskly and without a word once the bell had gone. Jace felt terrible for not intervening; he could have got her out of it, had he stood up for her rather than letting her fight the demon herself.

Raphael yanked on Jace's jacket just as he left the building. "So Herondale, I hear you're part of the bet. Got anywhere?"

"She hugged me willingly." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop. He didn't want to share his so-called success with a snake like Raphael, but it was too late now.

He grinned. "You devil! Verlac's in detention tonight too so he's going to try make a move."

Jace was visibly calm on the outside, but on the inside his ears were ringing and his brain was screaming at him to get in detention somehow. Sebastian would use Clary like a toy - he did it with all girls - playing with her for a bit until he threw her out in boredom once a new toy came. He'd break her somehow in his ambition to win the stupid bet. And Jace knew he couldn't let him do that.

Leaving the Mexican, he jogged over to his car and sat in it for a while, lacing his hands between the headrest and his curly hair. His breathing was short and shallow as he thought of Sebastian and Clary together-

Wait, why the _hell_ did he care so much? He was being very hypocritical; had he not acquainted himself with her, he would have been after her like a dog after a cat. He guessed it was because she was an acquaintance, though she wasn't even a friend, so he wasn't sure to the reason why he was bothered. He sure as Hell didn't have a crush on her, therefore he surely shouldn't have any say in who she could potentially grow interested in? It hurt his head to think.

_I'll ask Mom. She could help._

Starting the car engine, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Once he fished it out, he noticed he'd received a text message from an unknown number.

**Hey dumbass, would you be able to pick up Val from school and keep her at your house for a bit? I hate to ask, but there's a predicament at home and Jon doesn't want her in that atmosphere.**

Only one person would send that sort of text and he was happy to help, but what on earth was this predicament at home she was talking about?

_Goodness, you've known me two days and now you want me babysitting? Sure. My mom will love her. ;)_

No less than two minutes later he got a reply.

**Thanks. I'll swing round after detention? Where do you live?**

_11 County Ave. ;) Wait, how did you get my number?_

**Sources aka Isabelle. She's here too.**

_Fine. See ya later. ;)_

He sped off to the elementary school in no time at all and found Valentina sitting at the stump of an oak tree playing with what looked to be a penguin plushie. Once he emerged from the car she looked up with a quizzical look. "Where's Jon and Clary?"

"Clary asked me to keep an eye on you for a little while. She's been a naughty girl and has to stay after school, so she's going to pick you up later from my house." Jace explained briefly.

Valentina looked sceptical but nodded. "Okay. Can Penny come too?"

It took a moment for Jace to realise she meant the penguin. "Sure. My mom's got more food than she knows what to do with at home so if you want to eat too you're more than welcome to." he offered.

"Awesome!" Her emerald eyes lit up in sheer delight as she jumped into the back seat, making Jace chuckle. He probably should let Céline know before coming home that he had her with him.

Getting out his phone, he chose the contact which said 'Mom' and let it ring. Céline picked up on the third ring. "Hello, Céline Herondale here?"

"God Mom, check caller ID next time!" Jace teased. "Anyway, don't freak, but I've got a kindergarten kid in the back of the car."

She paused for a moment. "What happened, Jace?"

"Basically Clary's in detention and Jon's busy so neither of them could pick up their little sister, so Clary asked me to look after her for a bit. She's going to pick her up later." Jace relayed the information back easily.

"That's fine, but couldn't their parents pick her up?" Céline replied suspiciously.

"Jocelyn died in a car crash and Valentine works long hours."

"Hmm, I see. Well bring her home and we'll sort her out."

* * *

Valentina, it turned out, was quite a compassionate kid. She spoke kindly of people - namely Jon and Clary - and seemed to live in this perfect safe haven. She was carefree and optimistic; totally the opposite of her sister. Why was she so happy?

Once they'd returned to Jace's house, he let her out and unlocked the door, dumping his school bag down. "Hi Mom!"

Céline came from the living room in a loose fitting white blouse, dark green skinny jeans, fluffy grey slippers and her blonde hair scraped back into a French plait like yesterday. She smiled encouragingly at Valentina. "Hello little one. What's your name?"

"Valentina Morgenstern. Everyone calls me Val." she replied politely, clutching Penny close to her chest.

"I'm Céline Herondale, Jace's mom." She gave the slightly skittish girl a friendly smile as she spoke. Jace knew she'd win her over eventually; his mom adored looking after young children. She'd been a great mother to him when he'd been Valentina's age and still was.

"I have a Music assessment to do so I'll go and make a move on that." Jace decided out loud, scavenging in his bag to find the sheet music plus lyrics for the group assessment.

"Another one?" Céline was visibly puzzled.

"Yeah. Mrs Branwell set us a group task as well as the individual assessment. This one's due before the other one so I really need to concentrate on that," Jace informed her. "I've got Math and Spanish too but I've got a week to do them."

Céline nodded slowly in some understanding. "Okay. As long as you get them done."

He plodded off into the conservatory with his music, placing it onto the piano and glancing over the notes. He would be playing for the majority of both songs and singing a little with Clary, though she'd be doing most of it. It would be easier if she was there to sing so they could stay in time with each other.

As the other would be harder and he didn't know it that well, he decided to practice _Fireflies_ as he simply preferred it and he sung a lot. Though he wouldn't sing for now; the instrumental was more important at this time.

He'd spent half an hour trying to master it with a bit of success when Valentina trailed in, holding Penny by one black flipper. "Can you watch a movie with me? I _always_ watch movies on Tuesdays."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Surely you'd prefer my mom?"

"I don't have a mom, so no," she answered concisely, making puppy eyes at him. "Pleaseeeeeeeee will you watch a movie with me?"

Jace wasn't usually a sucker for puppy eyes, but Valentina didn't have anyone else or anything to do, so he sighed in defeat and closed the piano lid. "Fine. Go and find something while I put this stuff away."

"Yay!" she squealed in delight. "Thank you!"

As he put the sheets of paper back in his bag, he unlocked his phone and cursed inwardly. Five text messages and three missed calls.

He opened up the first text which was from Alec.

**Have u done math hmk?**

Jace replied with a simple _No_ and carried on through his messages. The last four were from Clary.

**Has Val been showing any signs of sickness at all? Really need to know.**

**PLEASE REPLY, THIS IS URGENT**

**Are you dead? I've called you three times and you've not picked up...**

**Um sorry to be a pain, but Jon's just tested me saying don't come home so could I just do some homework or something at yours until he gives me the all-clear? It's okay if you can't, but I don't want to sit with Val in Starbucks or wherever when I'm trying to do work and don't have any money on me to buy anything. Detention finishes in an hour so I'll be round in the car about ten minutes after.**

Questions flickered on and off in Jace's head like intermittent lightbulbs.

Was Valentina sick?

Did it have anything to do with her coughing fit this morning?

Why couldn't they return home?

Where was Jon?

Was he at home?

"You have Toy Story 3! Yay!"

Jace was side-tracked when Valentina hurried in with the DVD case of Toy Story 3. "Can we have popcorn too?"

"I think we've got some so I'll whip it up," Jace told her briskly. "Clary will be here soon by the way."

"Okay!" Valentina bimbled off after that, leaving Jace to reply to Clary's text. _Val's fine, we're about to watch Toy Story 3. You can stay but not too long as mom will think it's a date. ;)_

**Never thought I'd say this, but you're a life saver. And I think I hate your mom already.**

_Nah, you'll love her and her cooking. She's making homemade burgers for dinner tonight I think. ;)_

**Ok. I'll be there in ten, just finished detention.**

_Learnt your lesson? ;)_

**I did nothing. Isabelle pestered me and she's alright I guess. This guy Sebastian was ok too and pretty hot. He wants to take me to a party on Saturday night so Isabelle and I are going shopping.**

Jace was so tempted to tell her of his games and the bet, but she'd probably think he was just jealous. He doubted she'd believe him.

_The one at Pandemonium? I'm going there. ;)_

**Great, I'm ecstatic. **

_You should be..._ ;)

**That was sarcasm, dumbass. Go pester my sister. I'm not getting caught by cops because you can't stop texting me.**

_Ouch. That hurt, Little Red. ;)_

She didn't reply, so Jace put the film in the DVD player while he went into the kitchen to make popcorn. Céline was washing up in there and she smiled broadly at him. "She's such a sweetie. Basically a young Jocelyn."

"She's quite eccentric, I'll give her that," Jace replied, leaning on the worktop as he waited for the popcorn. "Is it okay if she and Clary stay for dinner? Jon's got the keys and he won't be home until later so they can't get in."

"Of course. I'd love to meet this Clary girl - she sounds just like Jocelyn." Céline seemed excited at the prospect of meeting Clary which just made Jace laugh. In that second the microwave went off which signified the popcorn was done, so he got a large bowl down and tipped the hot popcorn into it, tossing the packaging in the bin and carrying the bowl into the living room. He placed it on the coffee table and grabbed the remote, setting himself down at the other end of the sofa to Valentina. "Ready?" he asked her.

She nodded hurriedly, so he pressed play and the film begun.

They were about five minutes in when Jace heard a knock on the door, so he went to answer it and saw a very tired-looking Clary before him. "Come on in, Little Red. Got popcorn and everything."

She glared at him but entered, dropping her bag and taking her earphones out. "Is Val okay?" she queried immediately.

"She's fine." Jace assured her.

Céline then entered, throwing Clary a usual smile. "Hi there."

Clary seemed sceptical. "Hi?"

"I'm Céline," she chirped brightly. "You must be Clary. Jace has told me a lot about you."

"Has he now?" She threw Jace a suspicious look which just made him want to hide in a dark hole for all eternity. Céline just giggled. "Well I need to get on with dinner, so if you want to go through your sister's watching a movie."

Clary thanked her and headed in pursuit of the living room with Jace close behind, shooting an evil glare at his mom as he went past.

* * *

Clary parked the car up outside the house at about ten o'clock with Val sleeping peacefully in the back. She'd received the text from Jon saying it was safe enough to come home, though Clary knew that meant she was still in the danger zone.

Carrying Val over her shoulder, she unlocked the door with her keys and opened the door as quietly as she could. Once she'd closed it, Jon darted over to them and pulled Clary into a tight embrace, resting his head against the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Shh," Clary used her free hand to smooth her brother's pale blonde hair down. "Take her and go. She's not been sick. Just get her out of here before he sees."

Jon pulled away and took their little sister from Clary, cradling the young girl in his arms. "He got my ribs but I'm okay. Just a bruise. Hurts a bit to breathe but I'm totally fine."

"Go now, Jon. Stay quiet." Clary ordered sharply, keeping her voice inaudible to everyone but her brother.

He nodded, mouthing a 'be careful' before heading up the stairs. Clary took a deep breath and entered the living room, ignoring the powerful reek of alcohol penetrating her nostrils. "I'm home, Dad. Sorry I was late."

Her father was lazing on the sofa watching football, but on the sight of his daughter he leapt up unsteadily with fire in his eyes. "It's not acceptable to be home _this _late." he growled.

Valentine Morgenstern was a large bulky man with blonde hair and black eyes, though none of his children had inherited his eyes. He'd once been a decent father, but he now lived in a world revolving around booze.

"It won't happen again." Clary replied quietly, though in her mind she knew it was liable.

"It bloody well not happen again," Valentine snapped, his eyes trailing up her body lazily. "Such a shame you were cursed to have _her_ looks."

Clary's blood boiled. He meant Jocelyn.

"I repulse the very sight of you, Clarissa," He was nearing closer as he spoke, making her back up warily. "You remind me too much of _her_. Lucky your sister's still young or I'd despise her as much as you. If you'd been like Jonathan we might needn't go through with this."

She was now back up against the wall with Valentine looming over her like a giant, a sickening grin plastered onto his face. She watched blankly as his large hands trailed up and down her small frame, thanking the fact she'd learnt to control her trembling when it got this far. She couldn't control herself that well when he began undressing her slowly, his hands touching her body. If she even moved it would get worse, so she remained still as a statue. Though he still persisted on doing unspeakable acts on her.

When he'd finished after God knew how long, he left to his room and Clary just picked up her fallen clothes in utter silence, hurrying upstairs to take a swift shower in hope of removing the feel of his hands on her skin. Unfortunately that never worked.

Once she'd done what she could within the time, she changed into pyjamas and crawled into bed, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to block the memory from entering her nightmares.

Unfortunately that never worked either.

* * *

**I think this is the longest chapter so far? Regardless, I apologise if that last part bothered anyone, and please tell me a character you'd like to see a POV, characters you want to see more and shippings you want more of! Basically just ask and ye shall receive! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update! I can't offer up an excuse beside laziness so I'll try my best to keep on track with this, though I'm revising for a Spanish exam and two Science GCSEs. **

**I'm still going on the 'ask and ye shall receive' trail, so if you want a certain character's POV or certain characters/shippings to appear more frequently say the word. ;) This chapter you get quite a few characters and even some hints of shippings...**

**Our motherlord Cassandra Clare has blessed us with The Mortal Instruments while I have just created the plot.**

* * *

When Jace got to school the following morning, Alec stormed over to him with the face of the storm quite literally. "What," he hissed. "did you say about me to _Magnus_?"

The other boy held up his hands in mock surrender, a smirk playing on his lips. "I said nothing, dear friend. _Magnus_ said you were hot." he snickered.

"Waaaaait, it's not you who said that? It was Magnus?" Alec suddenly flushed an interesting shade of red and his tone became uneven.

"You seriously thought your best friend - who has dated more girls than he cares to admit - had said a thing like that over Sparkles - who the whole world knows is bisexual?" Jace was both bemused and amused by the thought. "He clearly has a thing for you, Alexander. Just ask him out to silence him."

The last bit clearly took him aback. "I-I'm not asking hi-him out!" he stammered

Jace just chortled in glee at his best friend's misfortune. "Leave me be, Lightwood. Consider your movements carefully and remember that your darling best friend is as straight as a line."

He'd walked off smugly before seeing Alec's reaction, but he knew he'd well and truly mortified his best friend.

While he was putting books away in his locker, he heard a polite cough behind him. "May I speak with you for a moment? It won't take long, I promise."

_Jon. What on earth would he want to talk to... oh. _"I'm listening."

"Umm, I just wanted to thank you for last night." Jon suddenly seemed very awkward; Jace could tell without even looking at him. "With Val and Clary. I genuinely appreciate it."

Jace closed his locker door with a sigh, flinging his bag over his right shoulder. "Tell me."

"Tell you _what_?" he inquired, narrowing his bright green eyes that just reminded Jace irresistibly of Clary. _No. This is Jon, not his stupid sister._ "Last night," he began uneasily. "you told Clary not to come home. You can't possibly expect me not to be curious. Your family seem to live in a web of secrets, and I want the truth. What's going on?"

Jon bit his lip nervously, a pondering expression morphing into his usually cheerful face. "You wouldn't understand. I'd tell you if I could, but then I'd have to kill you. If you knew you'd understand why I did what I did, and why Clary asked you to do what you did."

"Jonathan Morgenstern," Jace's voice took a sudden dangerous softness. "I _will_ find out, and I can damn well guarantee that. You can't hide these things from me when you beg for my help. It makes me increasingly suspicious."

"Then you'll have to speculate yourself, because I refuse to say a word. It's none of your business and you shouldn't pry into things that don't concern you." Jon replied firmly, crossing his arms and turning away sharply. Jace just shrugged. It didn't bother him that Jon was grumpy, but his brain was whirling at what he'd said.

_If you knew you'd understand why I did what I did, and why Clary asked you to do what you did._

What was their big secret?

The bell had gone while they were talking, so Jace was making his way to his free period when he heard Principal Carstairs over the intercom. "_Can all juniors please make their way to the lecture hall for an emergency assembly, all juniors to the lecture hall for an emergency assembly, thank you._"

Jace was puzzled immediately. Emergency assembly? They were only usually called in dire situations, so what had happened that was so major?

"Hey man, what do you think this is about?" Jordan inquired, suddenly appearing in front of him.

He shrugged. "Beats me. Let's just go and find out."

* * *

Once all the juniors had gathered in the hall, Principal Carstairs appeared at the front. He was tall like his son, but he wasn't Chinese, had black hair and dark eyes like black coffee so you never would have guessed they were related. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice, and I'm sorry for interrupting your current lessons. Now, it has come to my attention that a junior's locker was broken into either this morning or yesterday after school."

A sudden burst of chatter exploded among the juniors. Jace and Jordan exchanged a pondering expression, both probably with the same thought on their minds.

Who's locker had been broken into, and why did it require an assembly?

"Silence!" Principal Carstairs bellowed, shutting everyone up immediately. He relaxed after that. "I will not name the said student, but all I will say is that the locker has been vandalised and an item of significant importance was stolen. Neither are tolerated here and the person responsible will be severely punished, so I'm pleading that anyone with information please raise their hand or approach me in private immediately after this."

No one breathed.

"Well, you're all dismissed."

Just as Jace had emerged from the the lecture hall, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabbed it instantly and realised Clary had texted him.

**Do you have free period?**

_Yes :)_

**Can we talk? Maybe in the garden?**

_Course Little Red_ ;)

**Watch it, dumbass.**

Jace couldn't help smirking. He'd get round the stubborn redhead eventually.

As he made his way down the ominously silent corridors and out into the garden, his eyes rested upon the sight of Clary sitting cross legged on one of the stone benches, her fiery hair tossed over one shoulder. She wore a white My Chemical Romance tank top - it was illustrated with artwork from _The Black Parade_ cover - black skinny jeans and white converse. She had an A3 notepad - where was her sketchbook? - balanced precariously on her knees as she looked up. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favour in the interest of my grades."

Jace narrowed his eyes at her. "What subject?"

"Art." she responded simply, taking Jace aback. He couldn't draw a straight line! "Well if you need a nude model I'm flattered, but is _here_ really the most _appropriate_ place for-"

"Shut it, dumbass," she growled ferociously. "We've been set a personal project around expressions, so I was wondering if I could use you for one of my pieces."

"Me?" Jace wasn't completely sure how to respond. "Surely you'd use Val or Jon rather than me?"

"We can only use each person once. Besides, the more people I use, the more expressions I get, the more I draw and the better chance I have of passing with a high grade," Clary explained, giving him a wistful look in her emerald eyes. "Please?"

He could see where Valentina got her looks from. The sisters were scarily similar.

"How do you want me?" he sighed, feeling somewhat regretful for giving himself up so easily.

She shrugged. "Do whatever feels natural, dumbass. I'll improvise around it."

He thought for a moment before sprawling out on the soft grass, his hands behind his head which was tilted to the right to face her. Clary just snorted. "Poser."

"You said do whatever feels natural, so I did. Besides, how could you get all this sexiness in if I just sat normally?" Jace replied.

"_Cocky_ poser," she amended, narrowing her eyes at him. "Anyway, don't move a muscle or I might have to kill you."

For maybe forty five minutes Jace did just that. He was a pretty damn good model if he didn't say so himself, though Clary said nothing for the entire time. As she was so engrossed in her drawing Jace took the time to observe her intense concentration as she drew, chewing the end of her pencil thoughtfully on some intervals before scribbling something down. She was committed - anyone could see that - and he noticed her appearance too. The way she wore little makeup, the freckles dotting her cheeks, the lithe figure, the fiery wild hair that refused to be tamed, the small patches of discoloration on her upper arms-

Wait, how the _Hell_ had she gotten bruises on her arms?

What made Jace the most tense was that they almost mirrored each other and looked like fingertips.

"Done." she said abruptly, closing the pad and snapping him out of his reverie. She was rising up when a question popped into Jace's mind. "Where's your sketchbook? I never see you without it."

"It disappeared at home somewhere last night. I think Val's got it." she responded smoothly, though it came out too easily. She had no emotion in her voice which puzzled Jace greatly. He'd thought she'd be more upset if something were to happen to her sacred sketchbook, considering how angry she'd been when Raphael had taken it. She _had _to be covering something up.

He leapt to his feet and grabbed her shoulder, whirling her round and ignoring the hiss she let out. "Could we get a coffee and discuss the English project?"

"Not tonight. I have things to do." she said firmly, withering in his grip.

"Tomorrow?" he pressed on.

"Get. Off." she snarled, prompting him to release her shoulder in confusion. Why was she so hostile?

His awkwardness was saved by the bell, causing him to hurry off towards PE.

* * *

After he had gotten changed, Isabelle marched up to him with a question flickering in her dark eyes. "You know Sebastian's been hitting on Clary?"

That comment took him by surprise. "He has?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Herondale," Isabelle sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "I know you know."

Jace rolled his eyes at her with a shrug. "So?"

"You need to figure out a way to end it before he crushes her." she explained solemnly.

He honestly wished he could. He really did. But Isabelle couldn't know about the bet as Sebastian would blow his cover before murdering him on the spot, and he couldn't afford for that to happen when he'd developed some weird bond with the Morgensterns. No, he had to hide it from her to figure out more. But how would she react if it _did _get out?

"Why does it have to be me?" he queried, raising an quizzical eyebrow.

"Because you're on the same end of the social spectrum. Duh." Isabelle rolled her eyes as she scraped her ink black hair into a high ponytail. "You and I both know that this will end in tears. If anything it'll be at Pandemonium on Saturday seeing as I was there when he asked her."

"Sebastian's crafty. He'll find other times, though Saturday seems plausible. Are you going?"

A tiny smile crept onto her bright red lips. "According to Jordan Simon's thinking of asking me so I'm playing the waiting game."

Jace paused for a minute. Simon always seemed to be a little... overwhelmed? Yes, he was overwhelmed by Isabelle most of the time. Was there a hint of a spark, or was it platonic seeing as nerds couldn't pick up chicks?

Interestingly, the chick in question seemed rather dreamy about it, so he decided to raise the question. "I would have thought you would have gone with one of the populars or go on the mass speech on how you 'don't need no man'. What makes Weasel Face different? It fascinates me."

"It fascinates me how much you two bark on! Just make things short, sweet and sparkly!"

"Judgement day is nigh." Isabelle groaned, smacking her head against the lockers as Magnus trotted over. As usual he was sporting a sparkly purple top, tight gold hotpants, a rainbow headband and white trainers with a rainbow on the heel. Isabelle just had an aqua tank top, black leggings and aqua converse and Jace was in a maroon t-shirt, black shorts and black soccer boots.

"Coach is getting rather temperamental, so you two might want to put your yapping on hold and come down to the track before things kick off." Magnus explained.

Exchanging an irritated glance, Isabelle and Jace followed Magnus's glitter trail down to the field, where he immediately spotted Sebastian using his so-called charms on Clary who seemed to be... enjoying it?

Jace had to step up his game sharpish. He wouldn't loose to Sebastian, but he was doing a decent job. Though he'd screw up eventually.

Looked like Jace would have to play the waiting game too, but rather than doing nothing he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

**Ooh, this could end in flames... thoughts on what Jace might do? His plan kicks off next chapter! ****And remember to tell me what you want in reviews! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Right, so I have two questions regarding this plot.**

**1\. Would you like some flashbacks from Clary, Jon and Jace? With this you'll see how Jocelyn's death took its toll on the Morgenstern family (though you'll see this later anyway) and how Jace and Céline were affected by Stephen going to war.**

**2\. I'm thinking of Jon developing a crush on an OC who is basically the mockery of the whole school and is bullied loads by the populars. What do you guys think, and have you got any names for her?**

**I own nothing but the plot, regrettably.**

* * *

Music was last lesson, so it meant more time with Clary for Jace and perhaps some goss from Simon about Isabelle.

He was sitting in the practice room in boredom making a paper aeroplane out of old sheet music when the rest of his group strolled in. Simon seemed rather fed up. "Bloody Branwell now wants every group to have a name and maybe create album art if there's time available. This is a _music_ project!" he groaned.

Jace threw the aeroplane and watched it sail expertly through the air before it hit Simon's back. "It might be fun. Let's just focus on the songs."

"I think you and Clary need to familiarize yourselves with the lyrics," Jem suggested, setting up a stand to hold his music. "Perhaps you could go through _Fireflies_ as we can easily adapt out instruments around that piece?"

"With the music in the background?" Clary queried, to which Jem nodded. "I have it on my phone if you need it."

"I've got it, don't worry." Clary said, pulling out her phone and scrolling through her music library until she found it. Jace retrieved the highlighted lyrics sheet from his bag and placed it between them.

(**Bold is Clary, **_italics is Jace, **bold italics is both**_)

**You would not believe your eyes**  
**If ten million fireflies**  
**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**  
**'Cause they'd fill the open air**  
**And leave tear drops everywhere**  
**You'd think me rude**  
**But I would just stand and stare**

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_  
_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_  
_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_  
_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_  
_From ten thousand lightning bugs_  
_As they tried to teach me how to dance_  
_A foxtrot above my head_  
_A sock hop beneath my bed_  
_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_  
**(Thread, thread...)**

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_  
_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_  
_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_  
_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_  
_(When I fall asleep)_

**Leave my door open just a crack**  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
**Why do I tire of counting sheep?**  
_(Please take me away from here)_  
**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**  
_(Ha-ha)_

**To ten million fireflies**  
**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**  
**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**  
_(Said farewell)_  
_**But I'll know where several are**_  
_**If my dreams get real bizarre**_  
_**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**_  
_(Jar, jar, jar...)_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_  
_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_  
_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_  
_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_  
_(When I fall asleep)_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_  
_**That planet Earth turns slowly**_  
_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_  
_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_  
_(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

"It sounds great." Jem smiled warmly and Simon nodded. "Let's try and add the instruments in somewhere."

* * *

When the bell had gone at the end of the day, Clary had fled the building immediately to the car. Her heart rate had been rapidly increasing all day, ever since she'd gone into school and found her beloved sketchbook gone. Yes, she always kept A3 paper in her bag, but it was still horrifying to see it gone. What made it worse was that someone - likely the sketchbook thief - had sprayed obnoxious graffiti on the locker. Words like 'psycho' and 'ugly whore' and 'inbred' now covered her once pristine locker, and thinking about it made her blood boil. She would kill whoever had done this.

Sebastian had been sympathetic and had been the one to saunter up to Principal Carstairs with her. He was the reason the assembly had been called and she'd been crying in the girls bathroom while it was going on before wiping the tears away angrily. If Valentine had taught her anything, it was that crying connotes weakness. She refused to show weakness in front of her peers. Yes, she'd cried foolishly in front of Jace, but he'd provoked it by asking. He should have learnt to keep his nose out of her business by now. She wasn't going to open up to anyone, and that was final.

When Jon had found her, he drew her into his strong arms and held her for a moment. "I know. I saw the damage." he murmured softly.

"Let's just go and get Val," Clary suggested, pulling away and straightening herself out. "I don't really want a repeat of yesterday."

"Of course."

The two had strapped themselves into the car and Jon started the engine, turning up the radio. _Teenagers_ by My Chemical Romance was just starting the final chorus, which got a grin out of Clary. "I feel Gerard here. Teenagers scare the living shit out of me too."

Jon narrowed his eyes at her. "You _are_ one, Clare bear."

"I consider myself to be a piece of dirt." she amended sourly, pressing her head against the window and staring blankly out at the other Idris Academy students went about their business. Clary envied them all because they didn't have to go through what she did on a daily basis. It just wasn't fair in her mind, though she assumed it was her punishment for not dying on that tragic day. She was sentenced to an eternity of torture and meeting with Satan himself regularly.

Val was sitting cross legged in her usual place underneath the oak tree, cuddling Penny against her chest. Jon beeped the horn and stuck his head out. "C'mon Val!" he called brightly.

Her youthful face lit up immediately and she scrambled to her feet ungracefully, skipping over to the car and pulling open the car door. "Hi!" she squealed. "I got top marks on my Math test!"

"You're such a clever girl, Val!" Clary cooed, turning her head to face her little sister. "I bet Mrs Redtree was very happy!"

"She was!" Valentina seemed like nothing would ever bring her down. If Jon was like this Clary would have got irritated easily, but when Val gloated over something so trivial in comparison to the work her siblings were doing it was adorable and made Clary's heart melt. Val had a magical way with words and she was loved for it.

She was now talking to Penny about having a picnic with her other plushies which set Clary on edge. She was too young and innocent to know about Valentine's vindictive nature so Clary and Jon kept her shielded away from him as much as possible. They couldn't let him get his filthy hands on their little sister.

Once they'd gotten home Jon opened the back door and picked Val up easily, putting her on his shoulders. "Daddy's probably sleeping, so you need to be quiet as a mouse. Got it?"

"Okay!" She was still on cloud nine from her Math test so it didn't really bother her.

"Go round the back. I'll meet him at the front." Clary ordered.

Jon looked sceptical as always but he couldn't fight back. Clary was stubborn as a mule.

When she was certain Valentine wouldn't hear Jon and Val, she unlocked the door and threw her bag down. "Hey, Dad," she called out with a slight trace of anxiety. "I'm home."

"C'mere Clarissa," a slurred voice replied from the living room. "I have a question for you."

Clary slipped her shoes off quickly and softly padded in, ignoring the stench of alcohol and sweat in the room. "What is it?"

Her father was sitting upright on the sofa for a change with the TV off, his black gaze eating her up hungrily. "I heard Valentina mention a Jace this morning. Who is he?"

Shit. Clary thought he'd passed out. "I have to work with him on an English project and we're in the same group for Music."

"She mentioned Céline too. I'm guessing he's her boy?" Valentine guessed lazily. "Must be Stephen's too. Is he still around?"

For once the drunken oaf had actually raised a good question. _Where_ was Stephen Herondale? Jace was clearly the only guy in the house, so what happened to his dad?

"I don't know." she said simply.

"Interesting." Valentine had rose now and was approaching Clary slowly, making her nervous. "Are you acquainted with the Herondales?"

"Stephen was a school friend. He and Luke were my closest friends," Valentine explained, now getting close enough to pin Clary up against the wall by her wrists. He lowered his head so he whispered the next part into her ear, the alcohol on his breath making her squirm internally. "Céline was your mother's friend. Pretty thing, very innocent and vulnerable. Came from an abusive family. She loved Stephen with all her heart and never doubted him. Shame those who love most in life lose it."

Clary had nothing to say as Valentine pressed his body up against hers, a wicked grin playing on his lips as his hands trailed down to the hem of her tank top, fingering it thoughtfully. "You're quite boring now. I might consider fresh meat. Any ideas?"

"If you even _look _at her funny I'll rip your eyes out!" Clary snapped through gritted teeth.

Wrong move.

Valentine had fury in his eyes as he pushed Clary roughly to the ground, picking up a broken beer bottle and scraping it down her left arm, making her cry out in agony. "Shut it, you little bitch. Don't you dare backchat me again unless you want this to come again."

She slowly got up clutching her bleeding arm and nodded, making him smile. "Excellent. Now, I have some lads coming over and I want you and Jonathan to make yourselves useful and be on refreshment duty."

"Okay." This just meant a night of creepy guys hitting on her because Valentine insisted she wore slutty clothes. Nothing she wasn't used to.

"Go along and tell your brother. First lot are arriving at six."

* * *

"You'll get a headache from all that thinking, Jacey-poo," Céline teased, leaning against his door frame. "What's the problem?"

Jace was sprawled out across his bed, his eyes on the ceiling. "It's nothing you'd understand, Mom."

She sat gingerly on his bed. "I was your age once. Try me."

"You'll hate me." Jace grumbled in protest.

"Hate's a strong word. I'm sure it can't be _that_ bad."

Jace knew he'd regret it, but Céline wouldn't leave him alone otherwise. "So there's some mystery shrouding the Morgenstern family and I've been attempting to make friends with Clary to see if I can help. Some twats in school have set up a bet to try and have sex with her and I joined it purely so I wouldn't be questioned for my motives. Sebastian's made a move on her and doing well, so I'm trying to steer her away from him because he'll destroy her."

Céline seemed stunned. "Well, I'm proud of you for trying to help, but why go so far for this girl who you only met a few days ago?"

"She's a sort-of friend who's just so susceptible to torment. I can't sit back and let that douche break her heart for fifty dollars."

"Okay, but why don't you just tell her?"

"She'll probably think I'm jealous and if she finds out I'm in on the bet there's no way we could possibly remain friends. If I mention either Sebastian or the bet to her she'll maybe tell Sebastian and he'll tell her about my involvement."

His mother had sympathy dancing in her chestnut brown eyes. "You shouldn't have accepted the bet with your friendship with her at risk. You can't gamble with friends like money."

Jace sighed in frustration, not allowing his gaze to linger from the ceiling. "I know."

"My only advice is that you keep at your friendship. Don't flirt with her. Remain the person you have been until she will trust your word over Sebastian's. Clary seems like the kind of girl that once you earn her trust, she'll trust you forever. Break that trust and she'll want nothing to do with you," Céline told him. "You need to tell her about the bet and Sebastian, including your involvement but your sole intentions. I know it's a risk, but if you want to protect her from him it's your only option."

She was right. Oh so right. But time was cruel. Jace only had a matter of days before the party at Pandemonium where Sebastian would try to complete the bet. He had a little more time to warn her about Sebastian's player status, but by then Clary would have strayed into his trap.

What had he gotten himself into?

"Okay. Thanks Mom." he said.

She got up to leave, but just before she left she told him "Be careful, Jace. Don't hurt her more than she is."

Jace was about to ask what she meant by that, but she'd returned downstairs and therefore out of earshot. He improvised by repeating what she'd said to him over and over in his head.

_You can't gamble with friends like money._

_Clary seems like the kind of girl that once you earn her trust, she'll trust you forever. Break that trust and she'll want nothing to do with you._

_Don't hurt her more than she already is._

Why did his mom seem to have a better grasp on the situation than he did, despite only meeting Clary once for a few hours?

He was getting more questions flying into his head when he heard the distinctive sound of a text message being received on a phone. Thing was, it was a high pitched beep rather than a vibration. Jace's phone didn't have a sound for text messages aside from vibrating, so why did something beep? Had he accidentally picked up someone's phone?

He flew from his bed over to his bag, rummaging through it until he picked up an iPhone with a familiar My Chemical Romance case...

_Clary. I must have got it in M__usic thinking it was mine... does she have her address somewhere on here?_

Clicking the phone onto the lock screen, he nearly passed out in relief when he discovered there wasn't a password on it. He was exploring through her notes until he hit one that said "_If found please return to Clary Morgenstern at 29 Alicante Boulevard_."

He knew where that was, so he shrugged on a jacket and picked up his car keys.

* * *

Clary scowled in disgust as she actually looked at herself in the mirror for the first time since changing. Valentine had demanded that she wore a tight strapless black dress that only came two or three inches past her butt and nothing else. She couldn't even throw a jacket or a pair of tights on to make her feel less naked. She didn't understand why she had to do it, but Valentine had said something about 'having something nice to look at'.

She was a junior in high school, not a bloody cocktail waitress!

Jon came in quietly and gave her hair a gentle ruffle. "You look fine." he assured her softly.

"Don't lie to make me feel better." she hissed.

Her brother had to smarten up too, though he only had to wear a white shirt and black trousers. He got lucky.

The luckiest was Val, because she was asleep and never had to involve herself in these monstrous affairs.

"They want more beers downstairs by the way. Valentine won't let me serve it so you've got to do it," Jon explained, his voice taking an icy edge. "Be careful. Mr Cartwright can't keep his hands to himself tonight."

"I'll be fine." Clary promised him, leaving the room and heading downstairs to the kitchen to get a pack of beer from the fridge. She removed the packaging and placed it on a tray, thanking silently that they were cans. She'd bandaged up her arm easily, but now she'd have to wear long sleeves to school tomorrow to avoid people seeing the bandage. It was supposed to be another hot day too, even if it was November.

She came into the living room carrying the tray with her good arm, placing it onto the coffee table which was littered with empty cans already. "Here." she grumbled.

"Thank you, Clarissa," Valentine replied, his voice almost like a purr. "Though I think Adam would like his given to him."

Adam Whitelaw was bad news. He was the youngest at twenty and the hardest to control, with Jon having to intervene one time when he followed Clary into her bedroom with no good intentions.

Reluctantly Clary picked up a can and handed to Adam - who took a moment to check her out before taking it with a wink - before leaving the room herself to the kitchen. She rested the palms of her hands on the worktop and took a moment to breathe. God, it was hard to keep this up.

She was taken aback when there was a knock on the door. Looked like one of Valentine's drunk buddies had gotten lost and was only just arriving.

With great reluctance Clary straightened up and made her way to the door, opening it. "He's through there if-"

Her heart dropped when she actually looked at the person. He definitely _wasn't_ here for the drinking round. He was here for her undoubtedly.

Jace.

* * *

**Bad timing! Major problems go down next chapter...**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Some of you will be happy to know that things start going somewhat uphill for Clace this chapter... :)**

**I own the plot and nothing more. Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

Jace couldn't even utter a word.

The little redhead he'd known for her band shirts and baggy clothes now looked like someone like Kaelie. Minus the makeup obviously, but he nearly didn't recognise her. The only thing that gave her away was the red wildfire cascading down her back and those grassy green eyes that always seemed to haunt him.

In this moment she looked mortified by his presence. "Jace-"

"I have your phone," he murmured, handing it to her limply. "I must have picked it up in Music. Sorry."

She took it from him slowly, horror flickering in her eyes. "Thank you, but you've come-"

"Clarissa, close the bloody door for fuck's sake!" a voice roared. "It's not summer!"

"Get out of here Jace, please!" Clary's eyes were desperate and frightened. "You're not safe here, just go before-"

"I think you and I both know you're the one at risk here." Jace's voice was firm which masked his concern. "This is _your_ home. Why do you look like a prostitute?"

She flinched at his words as if he'd slapped her. "None of your business. Just leave." she retorted, closing the door. Jace decided to stick his foot in the gap to stop it. "I'm not going to leave you in a dangerous environment. Get a coat or something. You're coming with me."

"Stubborn asshole," she grumbled. "I hate to rain on your parade, but I'm not going anywhere. You can't force me around."

"I'll drag you kicking and screaming if I have to; you know I _will_." Jace replied.

She glared at him furiously but seemed a little bit calmer than the skittish girl she'd been earlier. "Where are you intending on taking me?"

"Isabelle's. She'll look after you and Jon and Val. She'll _especially_ look after Val."

"Val's asleep. I'm not waking her up. Plus Jon will want to cover for me," Clary pointed out, folding her arms over her chest. "I know this sounds weird and probably a bit desperate considering my current state, but could I maybe stay at yours? Izzy's cool and all but I know you and your family better."

Jace was a little taken aback by her request but nodded. "That's fine. You might want to bring some spare clothes as I'm not exactly a girl."

"You could make it as one considering the amount of grooming you do," she remarked sourly. "Give me a few seconds. I'll need to let Jon know."

He dislodged his foot from the gap, but as Clary closed the door he noticed a flash of white on her left arm that looked suspiciously like a bandage. To why she had one he had no idea, but it clearly wasn't good whatever had happened.

She remerged from the house three minutes later in a black Thirty Seconds to Mars t-shirt, skinny denim jeans and plain white trainers. She carried a duffel bag over one shoulder. "Jon said he'd take Val in tomorrow and my school bag."

"Okay, we'll head off then," Jace informed her. "We could work on the English project?"

"Okay."

They both got in the car and Jace started the engine, glancing over at her. "I'm going to drop the subject tonight," he said softly. "but tomorrow I would like some answers."

She glared at him fiercely but had no argument.

The car journey back was in absolute silence and made things ten times as awkward.

* * *

After a brief explanation to Céline which Clary heard nothing of, Jace led her into the kitchen and gestured for her to sit down. "I'm first aid trained, so could I look at your arm?"

She clutched it in a protective way, scowling. "Why?" she asked sharply.

"If it was something that happened tonight I promise you I won't ask," he told her. "I would just like to see how it is to see if I could help."

With great reluctance she rested it on the kitchen table - much to Jace's relief - and he pulled up a chair with a first aid kit which he placed on the table. He pulled the safety pin holding the bandage together off as he carefully unravelled the white material to reveal a nasty gash that was still bleeding a bit. Jace let out a long whistle. "Sheeeesh, that must really sting. Did you clean it?"

"I just put a bandage on," she replied warily. "Is that bad?"

"Well it's good you've got it covered, but I'll clean it just to avoid infection. If it becomes infected you're screwed." Jace explained, shifting through the medical kit until he found a packet of antiseptic wipes. He tore open the packet and pulled out one wipe. "This'll hurt a bit."

He felt bad when she let out a wince of pain immediately when the wipe came in contact with the skin around the wound, but he carried on with cleaning the injury. He had no idea to how she'd done this, but he was a guy of his word. He didn't lie unless it was serious, so he wouldn't ask about the gash until tomorrow.

As he carried on, Clary suddenly grabbed his free hand and he froze in shock - not only that her tiny hand was like a block of ice against his, but at the gesture itself. He looked up at her with a smirk crossing his face and carried on, ignoring the fact she clutched tighter as the pain got to her more and more.

When he finished, he disregarded the wipe and fished out a roll of clean bandage from the kit. Clary let go of his hand as he bandaged her arm, taking care not to cause her much more pain. Once he'd finished the job, he cut off the excess bandage he didn't need and secured the end with the safety pin. "Ta-da."

Clary's usually pale cheeks were flushed a dark shade of red - probably from randomly grabbing his hand earlier. "Thanks."

"You look shattered." Jace suddenly found himself tucking a lock of red curl behind her ear. "Get some sleep, Little Red. You can take my bed."

She looked appalled. "No, that's your space."

"I insist. I'll take the sofa downstairs," he replied. "If you've got any problems you know where to find me."

Clary still looked reluctant but nodded hurriedly. "Umm, night then."

"Sleep well." he told her, though he mentally slapped himself for it once she'd plodded up the stairs. Why the hell was he acting so weird? It was just Clary who was repulsed by the very thought of him. Not some girl he'd brought home for a good time.

He took himself off to the living room, slipping his shirt off and recovering the colourful crochet blanket Céline kept for visitors who stayed the night, curling up in it on the sofa in hope he'd fall asleep soon.

* * *

_"Mom! Wake up Mom, please!" Clary screamed, shaking the cold shoulders of her mother. No response._

_"Mom!" Clary repeated with tears streaming down her cheeks. "You've gotta wake up!"_

_"I'm sorry, but she'll never wake up," an unfamiliar voice interjected, glancing at the clock above Jocelyn Morgenstern's bed. "Time of death; eight forty-six pm."_

_"No!" _

_The hospital scene suddenly begun to fade away and was replaced by a cold dusty room with no windows or doors. Clary was only in a camisole and shorts so she could feel goosebumps developing on her arms and legs, making her feel very uncomfortable as she folded her arms over her chest in some pathetic attempt to keep warm._

_"It's all your fault," an all too familiar voice snarled. "It should have been you."_

_Valentine suddenly popped in front of her, a thundering expression on his face. Clary shrunk away. "Stay away from me!" she cried in an attempt to sound threatening._

_"I'm sorry? Repeat that?" Valentine came closer to her with some sort of sick smirk developing. Clary opened her mouth to repeat it but she was silenced by him pushing her to the ground, launching himself on top of her as his hands lingered on her bare neck thoughtfully. "There's only one thing I can do, and that's to put you out of your misery."_

_His hands tightened on her neck, crushing her windpipe so she could do nothing but gasp for air as tears fell from her eyes. She was pinned down by his body so she couldn't even move in the slightest way._

_As she got weaker and weaker, the light from her eyes begun to fade away slowly, allowing a sea of darkness to engulf her as she drowned in it, falling further and further until there was only a voice saying "Wake up!"_

* * *

Clary's eyes flew open as she gasped for air, wheezing and coughing. She was sitting upright in Jace's bed with damp cheeks and a sore throat. _Did I scream and cry out loud?_ she pondered as she tried to calm down from the trauma.

"That's it Little Red. Breathe easy. You're safe now."

Her eyes scanned the room and she spotted Jace beside her, an anxious look crossing his exhausted face. That confirmed she'd cried out in her sleep. _Great. He must think I'm nuts._

"Hey." His gold eyes were bright, mingled with curiosity, worry and tiredness. "What's the matter? I was getting a glass of water when I heard you screaming. I smashed the glass which I'll have to explain, but oh-"

"Jace," Clary breathed, ignoring the fact she'd addressed him by his name rather than the usual. "I'm not okay."

"The screaming told me that-"

"_No._ I had a nightmare about my mom, okay? You know what happened to her."

It wasn't exactly the truth, but it was still true.

Jace was silenced for a moment, so Clary wiped her eyes and sighed as she glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table. 2:31. "Sorry I woke you."

"Don't be," he assured her quietly. "Are you okay to get back to sleep or do you want me to stay?"

She shrugged, falling back into the usual Clary routine. "It's your room, dumbass. You tell me."

"I'll stay then. Can't actually sleep on sofas that well anyway, my height continues to be a problem." He swung up onto the bed without any issues, but that was when she came to the realisation that he was shirtless, making her blush a bit. She wasn't used to seeing shirtless boys - Jon had always been wearing something whenever she saw him. Nonetheless, the artist in her was itching to grab a pencil and her sketchbook - no, her sketchbook was missing, it would have to be her A3 pad - and draw him like she'd done in the garden. Though at this time she felt rather naked in a camisole and shorts, so she pulled up the covers around her body.

"How's the arm?" he inquired.

"Stings like hell but okay," she told him. "Though I have broken my arm before so this isn't as bad as that."

He rose a suspicious eyebrow. "How'd you manage that, Little Red? Drop your sketchbook on it?"

"No, I fell out of a tree at my dad's friend's farm when I was six. We were all six once." Clary answered, welcoming an icy edge to her tone.

"Well when _I_ was six I terrorised my gran's cat to the point my gran actually banned me from the house." Jace replied, assuming a superior air which just made Clary roll her eyes. "What did the cat do? Mess your hair up?"

"Like you said; we were _all_ six once." He shot her a crooked grin and she groaned. God, he was just so damn _irritating_!

Even though he made her beyond aggravated, the two went back and forth in this little charade for about forty five minutes. Clary hadn't known him long at all, but talking to Jace in a casual manner like this put her in a state that for once wasn't stressed. With Jace, she simply felt chilled out and relaxed. It was nice.

Jace had been chuckling away at something Clary said when his gaze trailed to the clock, letting out a yawn. "3:09. We should probably shut up and sleep." he commented.

Clary nodded and huddled into the blankets, just as a question popped into her head about what Valentine had mentioned to her earlier. "Dumbass? Can I ask you something?"

He was standing by the foot of the bed running a hand through his tousled gold curls. "Go on." he urged her curiously.

"What happened to your dad? There are pictures but I've never seen him around."

His face remained unchanged. "Went to war. I haven't seen him since I was fourteen. Why do you ask? Wondering where I get my charm and good looks from?"

Clary scoffed. "_What_ charm and good looks? I see nothing to support either."

"Ouch." Jace placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt, but turned away sharply to the makeshift bed he'd made quickly on the floor. Clary watched as he settled down and squeezed his eyes closed as if he was blocking out a nightmare. "I'll fight your nightmares off, don't worry." he mumbled groggily.

Clary raised an eyebrow. "How?"

He'd fallen into the abyss of sleep which just gave time for Clary to observe him for a short while. Jace was at his most vulnerable here - if she'd said something he wouldn't return it with a cocky or annoying comment. At the moment he didn't look like the boy who'd punched Raphael for her or had squabbled with her on countless occasions. No, he looked like the boy who'd refused to let her go hungry or had rescued her from the fire-breathing dragon that was her own father. Whether she believed it or not, she owned him. But what could she do for him? He was a popular with girls falling at his feet with a click of his fingers. She was a freak who couldn't get a guy if she tried. She couldn't afford to get too close to people, not after what happened last time.

With that in mind she drifted off herself.

* * *

Jace and Clary had gotten in the car a few minutes later than Jace would have liked, but hey, he'd still get them there on time.

As they pulled up in a parking space, Jace immediately spotted Jon waving at them from the entrance, but he didn't look overwhelmed at the sight of his little sister, nor the guy who'd saved her. Jace elbowed Clary as he turned the engine off. "Your brother looks _thrilled_ to see you."

Clary paled. "Something's wrong. Very very wrong."

She leapt out of the car and zoomed away, so Jace followed her. He easily outran her, but that wasn't surprising.

Once they reached him, Clary froze in her tracks. "Jon! What happened?" she cried.

"Everything, Clare bear," he whispered, eyes sorrowful. "He phoned the cops on suspicion on kidnapping. There are officers in the school... they've come to get _you_, Jace. I'm sorry."

Clary kicked the ground angrily and screamed in frustration. "That bastard!"

"That's not all." Jon looked genuinely close to breaking down. "After you left he screamed at Val and he didn't let me comfort her. I checked in on her this morning and she was gone. Val's missing, and there's a storm coming."

* * *

**Will Val be found? What will happen to Jace? Will Clary speak up? All answered next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is so late, but I wanted this to be perfect!**

**So a lot happens in this chapter and it's a really long one (over 4000 words). Sorry if long chapters aren't your thing! If it makes you feel better one character is no longer in denial about their feelings for someone else... ;)**

**Also I've recently got up another fanfiction called United We Stand - check it out and give it some love if you want, it would help! :)**

* * *

As soon as Jace entered the building flanked by the Morgenstern siblings, two cops who were talking to the receptionist lifted their gazes to the trio. One spoke into a walkie talkie while the other raised his hand to stop them moving any further. "I'm sorry, but I need you two to come with me." he said in a commanding tone, pointing at Jace and Clary.

Jace knew that Clary's dad had phoned the cops with the bullshit accusation that he'd kidnapped her. It was fucked up considering he was probably the one who needed to be behind bars, especially as Jace was absolutely prepared to argue about that. Question was, how did this man he'd never met know who he was?

"What for?" Clary queried, furrowing her brows in confusion. She was a good actress; Jace credited her for that.

"Your father's been panic-striken about you, Clarissa," the officer went on. "Said you were forced to leave the house by your companion here last night."

"Bullshit!" she hissed through gritted teeth. "My dad couldn't give two shits about me!"

The cop folded his arms and cocked an incredulous eyebrow. "We need to question you both. My colleague will take you Clarissa, and I will question you Jace. We'll get down to the bottom of this case."

Jace bit his lip to stop curses spewing from his mouth. He wasn't going to make himself look bad in front of people who were already judging him.

The officer who'd been on the walkie talkie came over and placed a firm hand between Clary's shoulder blades, but she flinched away immediately. "Don't lay a _finger_ on me." she growled threateningly.

"She's a feisty one. Careful with her, Mitch," the first cop told him. "Though it could be induced by shock."

Clary gave him the most venomous glare she could probably muster as she was led away by Mitch, though her eyes went to a frantic state as she locked her gaze with Jace and mouthed "I'm sorry." He shook his head at her, feeling a bit guilty that she blamed herself. Okay, he probably shouldn't have taken her from her house, but there was something going on.

"Come then, Jace," the cop sighed. "You can call me Al, by the way."

The stroll down to the isolation room - Al had considered it a quiet environment - gave Jace some time to study the cop. Al was definitely over six feet and towered over everyone; in his mind Jace called him Giraffe Man. He had slightly tanned skin and was probably in his late twenties, with chestnut brown curls reaching his ear lobes and dark blue eyes that seemed to observe anything in his path, even the wooden planks they were walking on. For a supposedly hellish cop he didn't have much muscle and reminded Jace of a willow branch.

On arriving in the room, Al pulled up one of the plush blue chairs for Jace and got another for himself, propping his chin up with one hand. "Your friend will be fine, by the way. Mitch is one of the softest guys on the force." he announced suddenly.

Jace wasn't exactly sure what Clary was to him, but he wasn't going to argue with Al so he just nodded. The cop leaned closer to him in response. "I'm not going to use any fancy equipment on you, but I'd like to know that everything you're telling me is nothing but the truth. Can I rely on your word?"

"I swear on my life." Jace insisted.

"Okay, we'll begin." Al shuffled in the chair and looked Jace straight in the eye. "What is your affiliation with the Morgenstern family?"

"I know all three children but I've never met their dad and I know their mom's dead. Valentina is the youngest and I've picked her up from school once, so we're probably acquaintances. Clary is in some of my classes and I've stood up for her against morons, though I'm quite sure she hates me. Jonathan I've exchanged a few pleasantries with and it ends there really." Jace explained.

"So you haven't got anything against them?"

"I get bad vibes whenever Clary or Jon bring up their father but I have no quarrel with the children."

"Do you recall the events of last night?"

"Clear as day."

"Were you at the Morgenstern residence?"

"Yes."

"Explain your motive."

"In Music yesterday Clary was playing a song on her phone and I think after the lesson I picked it up thinking it was mine. I found it in my bag when I got home and after some snooping found her address so I decided to drive over and return it to her."

"Describe the atmosphere at the Morgenstern residence."

"I could hear slurred shouts that seemed to be somewhat angry on occasion, but I didn't actually enter the house. Clary answered the door when I knocked and she seemed very desperate for me to leave."

"Why didn't you?"

"The poor girl was visibly frightened and I wasn't going to leave her in an environment that seemed dangerous, plus the fact she was wearing this tiny dress she looked uncomfortable in somehow. She only slopes around in casual clothes, usually band merchandise."

"You took her from there, correct?"

"Yes, in the interest of her welfare."

"How did she react to the idea?"

"At first she was a bit skittish about leaving Val and Jon, but even though I offered to take them too she decided against that. I was going to drop her off at my best friend's house because she's friends with his sister, but she wanted to come to my house because she knew my family better."

"So she stayed overnight at your house?"

"Yes."

"Did you actually stop to think that she _wasn't_ in danger?"

"Well Al, I think one might possibly have that in their mind if they saw bruises on the person's body, a mysterious gash too deep to be self-inflicted on their arm and the fact they get texts from their brother telling them not to come home." The words were out of Jace's mouth before he could stop. He hadn't wanted to tell the cop about Clary's private life if it wasn't his to tell, but it was too late now. Curiosity painted itself onto Al's tanned face. "Are you raising the accusation that Valentine Morgenstern - might I add, a man you've _never_ met - is abusing his children?"

"Yes." Jace answered defiantly, though his brain was screaming at him to stop.

Al nodded curtly, biting his lip as he scribbled hurriedly in a notepad. "Thanks for your time. If you just sit here a moment while I have a word with Mitch."

Once Al had left, Jace held his head in his hands and groaned in frustration. Yes, it was good to tell the cops, but would Clary have wanted it to come from him when it was her story to tell?

Was she _even_ telling them herself?

Al returned faster than Jace predicted, looking somewhat dazed. "Clary has told a similar version of events, luckily for you. However, when asked about abuse claims, she downplayed that completely. Get to know people before you make statements." he said firmly.

"I could say the same for Valentine." Jace retorted fiercely.

Al remained expressionless. "Nonetheless, we're not going to take any action so you're free to go. If you're desperately concerned about her just give the department a call and ask for Al or Mitch. We'll swing round there."

As Jace got up to leave, Al held the door open with what seemed to be a slight smile crossing your face. "By the way, I wouldn't be quick to think Clary hates you. If anything, she seems to consider you her only friend outside the family."

* * *

Sebastian had his arms around Clary's waist, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "So, excited for the party on Saturday?"

"I guess." she replied with a shrug, not really knowing what else to say. Sebastian was nice and all, but he just seemed so freaking clingy!

He suddenly spun her around so she was facing him, his hand tilting her chin up so she gazed into his intense dark eyes. "Could we hang out at lunch? I think it would be cool to introduce you to my friends."

"I'd rather not be around your friends," Clary mumbled. "I'm absolutely sure one of them vandalised my locker and stole my sketchbook."

Sebastian seemed sympathetic. "If they have, they'll have me to answer to, okay?" he said quietly.

Clary nodded hurriedly, just as Sebastian brought his lips down on hers. She panicked internally and froze for a moment at the action, unclear on what to do on the basis that it was her first kiss, and she'd lost it to one of the most popular guys in the school.

After five seconds of freaking out she returned the kiss with a much gentler force than he was showing, winding her arms around his neck. No regrets, right? Sebastian was a good kisser and actually cared about her unlike the rest, so she couldn't care less.

The slam of a locker door brought Clary back to her senses and they broke apart, though they kept their arms around each other. Sebastian grinned and waved in the direction of whoever had slammed the door. "S'up, Herondale?" he called.

Clary whirled round to see Jace rummaging around in his locker, not meeting either of their gazes. "Next time you intend on devouring each other, can you please respect the eyesight of others and take it somewhere else?" he queried boredly.

Clary could feel a blush creeping onto her face, while Sebastian was unaffected by the jibe. "Rich coming from _you_. The whole school knows you're a proud manwhore who couldn't really care less about where you make out with some random girl. You'd fuck anything with legs even if the whole world was watching."

This was news to Clary. Jace was a player? She knew he was a popular and could easily charm any girl, but did he just go from girl to girl?

Was _she_ one of the girls he intended on using? He seemed pretty desperate to be friends with her.

Jace hadn't replied, though his jaw was set and there was a spark flickering behind his tawny eyes. He then muttered a furious curse when a book fell from his locker and landed directly on the top of his golden halo, rubbing his scalp with one hand and picking up the book in the other. "What the hell..."

Clary stiffened in Sebastian's arms. She knew _exactly_ what the book was.

It was her precious sketchbook.

Jace seemed to know what it was too, because his eyes widened in what could only be shock. "Clary-"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses," she snapped, freeing herself from Sebastian's embrace and storming over. "You're the sick asshole that vandalised my locker _and_ stole my sketchbook!"

"I wasn't even in school when it was nicked!" Jace protested. "I was actually helping you after school and in the morning I was talking to people! I was no where _remotely close_ to your locker!"

Clary snatched the book off him in blind rage. "All this time I thought you actually wanted to be friends with me, but you were just screwing with me! You're just using me for your entertainment!" She didn't care that she was screaming from the top of her voice; he deserved to be shamed for the crime he'd committed. "You're just like Meliorn, but he was less of a douche than you!"

As she turned on her heel to stalk off, Jace grabbed her wrist. "Clary, please hear me out-"

She slapped him straight across the face with the same force she'd used for Meliorn, ignoring the throbbing pain on her hand afterwards. "If you_ ever_ come near me again, I swear to God I'll kill you, Jace Herondale."

He stumbled back against the lockers, clutching his cheek with a pained expression clear on his face. Clary was glad she'd hurt him.

Unable to even rest her gaze upon him, she turned sharply and headed towards the girls bathroom, ignoring the ugly tears streaming down her cheeks as she went.

She was falling to pieces, and the one person who would have tried to pick her up had betrayed her.

* * *

"You've got to eat _something_, Jace," Maia scolded fiercely, pushing a sandwich in front of him. "A healthy diet is important. You know that better than most, being on the soccer team and all."

Jordan glanced up from his own lunch. "I'll eat it if he doesn't want it." he offered.

His girlfriend looked unimpressed as she rolled her eyes. "Not helping, Jordy."

"He's just throwing a toddler tantrum because he got found out," Isabelle piped up, glaring over at Jace. "I can't believe you actually stooped down _that_ low. What empowered you to pick on the poor girl? You made her _cry_, Jace."

"What do you all take me for? Huh?" Jace really wasn't in the mood for lectures. "Do any of you actually think I'm innocent?"

Magnus raised a hand straight up immediately. "He can't have graffitied her locker because when Meliorn said that stuff about incest Izzy literally had to hold him down to stop him murdering the moron. As far as the sketchbook thing goes, he's not dumb enough to hide it at school, plus I saw Clary and Sebastian go to the principal's office before Jace even entered the building and we all know he wasn't at school in detention or whatever. He thinks too much of her to hurt her." he explained.

Jace's faith in humanity was restored. "Is _Sparkles_ the only one with common sense today?"

"But that doesn't explain how the book ended up in your locker." Isabelle pointed out with a frown.

"It might have been planted on him. There's a bet to see who can get in her pants first at the moment and the guys are getting really het up over it." Jordan supplied, though his voice was slightly muffled because his mouth stuffed full of food like a little hamster.

If looks could kill, Isabelle would have murdered Jace on the spot. "Please don't tell me _you're _in on this monstrosity."

Jace gulped nervously. Magnus was the only one who knew as he'd avoided revealing it to Izzy during their chat before PE yesterday. "I wish I could, but my intention isn't actually to get cosy with her or anything along those lines. You may not believe me, but I accepted so it would be easier to get close to her without the populars raising questions. I think she's hiding something massive and I want to help. Ask my mom if you don't believe my word for it."

"Stupid question, but is Sebastian involved too?" Simon inquired, twirling a piece of spaghetti thoughtfully on his fork.

"Yeah. His whole thing with Clary is just so he can get fifty bucks." Jace's tone was remarkably bitter.

"You could just tell her." Alec pointed out dryly.

"If I tell her about either, she'll undoubtedly tell Sebastian and he'll blow my cover. She'll hate me more than she already does and I'd like to steer away from that if possible."

Rather than nonchalant, Alec now seemed unusually interested in Jace's trivial problems. "Of all the time I've been your friend I've never seen you so concerned about a girl, not even your mom. I think you've got a thing for little Clary Morgenstern."

Magnus suddenly perked up considerably, the seriousness from earlier gone without a trace. "_Excellent_ detection, Alexander!" he exclaimed, ruffling the boy's messy raven hair before turning to Jace excitedly. "The boisterous playboy and the feisty artist; what a scandalous tale!"

Isabelle seemed rather incredulous about it. "You seriously pick the one girl you actually _can't_ get?"

"Oh lay off. You're supposed to be my friends, not my matchmakers," Jace scoffed, though inside he was massively embarrassed. "And for the record, I don't think of her much more than a friend, even if she'd gladly burn me at the stake if given the opportunity."

"We've _all_ seen you looking at her," Maia interjected with a chortle. "It's clear as day to us that you like her. Grow a pair and ask her out!"

In an ideal world Jace might have done just that. There was no denying that she was pretty, plus the fact that she was impossibly stubborn, bad tempered and even scary to some extent just made her all the more appealing.

Hang on, was he_ even_ hearing himself? Jace Herondale didn't believe in true love, and there he was slowly falling for the feisty redhead who'd captivated him from their first encounter. Even though he could never hope to have her as his. No, he'd have to endure inevitable agony as she was Sebastian's, and he was only doing it for show. It really pissed Jace off that Clary couldn't see the fraud she was becoming smitten with, yet she despised the one who sincerely cared. It was like a knife in his heart to see her in the arms of the snake commonly known as Sebastian.

God, he was delusional.

* * *

When the bell went for the end of the day, Jace literally went to the car park at the speed of light in desperate hope that he'd catch the Morgensterns. The plan had been simple - meet after school, discuss briefly and head off with the ambition of finding Val safe and well.

As he rounded a corner, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket which prompted him to check it, though he didn't know the number who'd texted him until he read it.

**Hey - C has told me ur behind the incident which I don't believe for a second that u were involved. She's v upset atm but find us anyway so we can move, sky doesn't look gd :/ - J**

_On my way. Thanks for actually having faith in me._

Jace instantly quickened the pace as she glanced up at the sky, gaping at how dark it was.

On reaching the busy area, Clary's flaming locks gave away her location despite her petite frame. She was nestled against the front of a tall fair haired boy - hallelujah, it was Jon - who met his gaze steadily as he played with his little sister's hair. "Jace? Clary's going in your car because I can't deal with her rock music and I've decided we're splitting up, so it wouldn't be fair to leave you alone when you don't know Val all that great."

Clary pulled away immediately, eyes popping out of their sockets. "I'm _not_ going with someone who just has no respect for people!"

"I'm not going to let you drive, so too bad," Jon's voice was firm and it was clear to Jace he wasn't backing down. "You guys take the north side of town, I'll take the south. Ring or text if you find anything."

Jace went to his blue BMW and turned the key into the ignition, just as Clary slumped in the passenger seat with her lip curled up in disgust. Rain drops were beginning to splatter onto the windscreen, so Jace turned on the wipers as he turned up the radio. _A Love Like War_ by All Time Low was just beginning; Jace wasn't a fan though they were tolerable in his mind, but the expression on Clary's freckled face told him she was happy with the music choice.

_Make a wish on our sorry little hearts_  
_Have a smoke, pour a drink, steal a kiss in the dark_  
_Fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark_  
_I'm intoxicated by the lie_

_In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost_  
_Like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus_  
_For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust_  
_As you tell me we're nothing but trouble_

Why did this song describe how he felt easily in eight simple lines? Okay, he was only just coming to terms with the fact that he actually was falling for her, but it made sense to him.

_Heart's on fire tonight_  
_Feel my bones ignite_  
_Feels like war, war_  
_Feels like war, war_  
_Heart's on fire tonight_  
_Feel my bones ignite_  
_Feels like war, war_  
_Feels like war, war_

_We go together or we don't go down at all_  
_We go together or we don't go down at all_  
_We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa_

_Fail-safe trigger, lock-down call_  
_Wipe the dry clean-slate, quick, sound the alarm_  
_No escape from the truth and the weight of it all_  
_I am caught in the web of a lie_

Yes, he really _was_ caught in the web of a lie. The lie that he'd actually hurt Clary. If only he knew who'd actually framed him...

_And the bitch of it all is that I'm running from_  
_The desire of the people to whom I belong_  
_At the end of the day you can tell me I'm wrong_  
_'Cause you went to all of this trouble_

To try and help her, Jace had indeed stopped being the freelancing stallion he had been (though he still had the looks that came with the full package; _everyone_ knew and couldn't deny that), but he regretted it now. He probably should have been honest with her the first time rather than hiding who he really was.

_Heart's on fire tonight_  
_Feel my bones ignite_  
_Feels like war, war_  
_Feels like war, war_  
_Heart's on fire tonight_  
_Feel my bones ignite_  
_Feels like war, war_  
_Feels like war, war_

_We go together or we don't go down at all_  
_We go together or we don't go down at all_  
_We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa_  
_(Let's go!)_

_Heart's on fire tonight_  
_Feel my bones ignite_  
_It feels like war (it feels like war)_  
_Love feels like war (love feels like war)_

Love felt like a war to him at the moment, with Sebastian close to declaring victory.

_Heart's on fire tonight_  
_Feel my bones ignite_  
_Feels like war, war_  
_Feels like war, war_  
_Heart's on fire tonight_  
_Feel my bones ignite_  
_Love feels like war, war_  
_Feels like war, war_  
_(one more time!)_

_We go together or we don't go down at all_  
_We go together or we don't go down at all_  
_We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa_

_Is this the end of us or just the means to start again?_

The last line lingered in his mind as the song drew to a close. Was this quarrel foreshadowing the bitter end of their 'friendship', or did it allude to restarting it with one hundred percent honesty? Whatever it meant, the immediate aftermath was killing him-

What?

Shaking his head to keep his infatuation at bay, he turned onto a long winding road and decided to create idle chatter that would hopefully break the ice between them. "What emotion did you give me for your Art project?"

It probably wasn't a great idea, but since he hadn't seen the finished product it had been occupying his mind for some time.

Clary didn't meet his eyes. "Don't talk to me." she warned him.

"I know you hate me right now-"

"Damn right I hate you!" She was visibly furious. "Izzy told me you _never_ lied, but you did!"

"Clary," he began softly, surprising himself at his tone as he stopped the car for a moment and stared at her. "I don't think you realise how much I care."

"I know about how you couldn't give two shits about the situation." she answered as she gazed blankly around the street, drawing out her words in blunt yet venomous manner.

"No, I meant how I care about_ you._ I hope you can take my word as I say that I would do nothing to hurt you, not ever." Jace was mentally slapping himself for being so weak, but it was too late now. "Yes, I wasn't honest with you about being a player and I regret that, but I swear on my life that I didn't write those horrible things or steal your sketchbook. It fell out of my locker, okay, but people have been known to break into lockers not belonging to them. Can you actually look me straight in the eye and tell me that I'm a liar?"

To his shock she actually did look at him, though her emerald orbs were unnaturally remorseless. "You're a liar."

That really wasn't what he wanted nor expected to hear, so he just accepted defeat and carried on driving through the now fully blown storm with nothing but the radio filling the car with voices.

After five minutes of this uncomfortable atmosphere Clary suddenly paled. "Stop the car by those garbage cans." she ordered.

In bewilderment he obeyed her without question and ground to a gentle halt, his eyes drawn over to a pastel pink bundle between two of the cans. Clary was completely focused on it. "Val has a pink rabbit onesie, so I think that's her!"

Jace immediately leapt out of the car and rushed over to the bundle, ignoring the fact it was chucking it down with rain and he wasn't wearing a jacket or coat. "Val?" he yelled out.

It stirred and whimpered at his voice, so he gave the thumbs up to Clary and she emerged from the car. "I'll call Jon. You can go home."

"Are you sure?" Jace queried, feeling a sense of reluctance at leaving the two in the pouring rain.

"Yes!" Clary snapped, scooping Val up in her arms. "It was nirvana, if you had to know!"

The last sentence caught Jace off guard and bemused him a little, but he brushed it off as he returned to his BMW.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Party this chapter; there _is_ Sizzy and a bit of Clace! :) (only a hint of Malec; you'll see more soon...) There's also a surprise POV from a character we're all quite well-acquainted with, though this is probably a one-off. If you want more from the said character though I can make an exception. ;)**

**Long one again but not as long as the last one!**

* * *

_"It was nirvana, if you had to know!"_

_nirvana: _

_1\. a state of freedom from all suffering which Buddhists believe can be achieved by removing all personal wishes_

_2\. a state of being perfect_

* * *

Against mostly her own wishes, Clary had been dragged out to the mall by Isabelle and Magnus on Saturday morning with only one intention; finding dresses for the party. Valentine had gone out of town for a few days on the same day Val disappeared, so she didn't have to sneak out thankfully.

After the events of the other day, Valentina hadn't been in good health at all and her long-term illness didn't help at all. For the rest of the day after being found she'd thrown up a lot, leading Jon and Clary to make the executive decision to keep her off school and they'd stay home to look after her. This meant Clary hadn't seen Jace to thank him for helping even if she was still furious that he'd lied to her and she couldn't answer his texts because Jon had told her not to answer any messages. He had no problems with letting her go out with Isabelle and Magnus though.

"I _still_ think we should have made her get changed into something nicer!" Isabelle whined, looking on mournfully at Clary's paint splattered white t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans and black converse.

"Just give her some glitter!" Magnus exclaimed, eyes wide with shock. "Besides, the point of this trip is to find nice clothes for this evening, not to look stylish going around the mall. Though that's not hard for me anyway."

Clary scoffed loudly, though he didn't seem to catch it.

They entered a large clothes store where Isabelle waved over at a shop assistant. "Hey, Diana!"

The employee - a dark skinned young woman with black hair - smiled graciously and came over. "Hi, Isabelle. How can I help you today?"

"Got a party tonight and we need outfits asap," Isabelle explained. "I know you'll do awesome, so could you help us out?"

"Of course! _Anything_ for Maryse's daughter!" Diana beamed as she led the group over to an entire dress section, her eyes going to Magnus with a laugh. "Do you require a dress too?"

"I'm just here as a second opinion for our slightly fashion challenged friend here," Magnus retorted, pointing his chin in the direction of Clary. "Iz asked me personally to help."

She laughed again and turned to Clary politely who scowled at Magnus for being labelled as 'fashion challenged'. "So what's your name? I don't believe we've met."

"Clary. I haven't lived in the area long." she answered simply.

"Well it's lovely to meet you, Clary. I'm Diana and I'm a family friend of the Lightwoods," Diana explained. "With friends like Isabelle and Magnus you're in good hands fashion wise. What sort of dress were you looking to get?"

"Something sexy!" Isabelle interjected with a mischievous look morphing her pretty face. "There'll be cute guys there!"

"As if they'd be interested in _me_. To them I'm the freak." Clary scoffed bitterly.

"Give yourself a chance, Clare! Besides, I know Ja-" Isabelle was cut off mid-sentence by Magnus who'd given her a sharp jab in the hip, glaring at her knowingly. Clary raised an eyebrow but said nothing. What had Isabelle been trying to say, and why had Magnus shut her up? Was there some big conspiracy she was oblivious to?

"I'll find some dresses for you both, but if Magnus wants to help he can, being the second opinion." Diana replied.

Magnus grinned and followed her, leaving Isabelle and Clary awkwardly standing by themselves before Clary asked "Who is everyone in your little clique going with?"

She brightened at the question. "Simon popped the question to me yesterday, actually. Maia and Jordan are going together and that's it really. Alec, Magnus and Jace are being the resident loners who just get pissed, though I doubt Alec will."

Wait, Jace hadn't asked anyone, even though he had the run of all the girls in the school? Clary found that exceptionally hard to believe. "Has Jace actually not got a date? This must be a first."

Isabelle shrugged. "He might be with Seelie but it's beyond me. Though after being friends with him from before kindergarten I know him well enough to know he doesn't have a date. I think he might have asked you if you hadn't become so smitten with Sebastian."

Clary was incredulous. "What gives you that idea? He _hates_ me, Izzy."

"He actually has a soft spot for you whether you believe it or not. I think deep in your heart you know he didn't steal or vandalise anything; he thinks too much of you to pull off something like that. I had to literally pin him down when you beat up Meliorn."

She toyed with the idea for a moment, remembering Jace's reaction to after he'd been found out. His words rung in her ears.

_I hope you can take my word as I say that I would do nothing to hurt you, not ever. Yes, I wasn't honest with you about being a player and I regret that, but I swear on my life that I didn't write those horrible things or steal your sketchbook. It fell out of my locker, okay, but people have been known to break into lockers not belonging to them. Can you actually look me straight in the eye and tell me that I'm a liar?_

She'd then said to his face that he was a liar. Jace Herondale, the boy who'd punched someone for messing with her even though they'd only met once and she'd been horrible to him. The boy who'd brought her McDonalds and refused to let her starve. The boy who probably would have punched another boy for messing with her. The boy who'd comforted her as lay vulnerable. The boy who'd picked up her little sister from school without question and kept her safe. The boy who'd been willing to help her with her Art grades. The boy who'd taken her from her home because he was concerned for her welfare. The boy who'd stayed with her telling stories of torturing his gran's cat to try and keep her nightmares at bay. The boy who could play the piano like a pro and sing as well. The boy who'd cared for his lonely mom as his dad fought for their country.

Jace Herondale, the boy she'd despised at times and loved at others.

He wouldn't have graffitied her locker or stolen her sketchbook. Why had she even considered it?

"You have a crush on him, don't you?"

Shit. She'd forgotten Isabelle was still there. But no regrets, right? She wouldn't tell him, so she gave a small nod. Her friend seemed somewhat relieved. "Why don't you just apologise to Sebastian and say things won't work? If he's not the right guy for you, don't stay with him. If anything I've been shipping Clace since you came so I'm actually glad you like Jace."

Clary was utterly confused but didn't question it. "Jace is just a player, Izzy. He'll use me for fun," she pointed out regrettably. "I don't want to be in a situation like that. Besides, I've hurt him beyond repair. He won't want to be friends with me."

Isabelle was astonished. "Clare, did you know he's not flirted with and has rejected all attempts from any girls since you've got here? You wouldn't have known he was a player if it wasn't for Sebastian. Give him a chance; you may be surprised. Besides, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but he has a crush on-"

She never finished, because Diana and Magnus had returned with more dresses than the store probably owned and were ready to help out the two girls. Though as she tried on dresses, only one thing stayed in her mind and had even pushed out her concern for Val.

Did Jace have a crush on _her_, of all people?

* * *

Alec pulled a face. "God, girls take so _long_ to get ready. It's just a fun little party, not a fashion show."

"It's Izzy. _Everything_ is a fashion show," Jace pointed out with a smirk. "Clary's with her too, poor kid."

Jon paled. "What's she going to do to my sister?" he queried nervously.

"Izzy could be cutting her hair off and painting her blue for all we know." Jace joked, though Magnus frowned. "Blue wouldn't suit her. Maybe if she was painted green or something?"

The four boys had assembled in the hallway downstairs awaiting Clary and Isabelle to emerge so they could go. They hadn't been overly formal with what they wore, though Magnus had brought himself a purple sequin tuxedo and matching trousers to accompany a white shirt. Jace himself probably came second in a white shirt rolled up to his elbows, black suspenders, black trousers and plain black trainers.

"Christmas will have come and gone if you don't hurry up!" Alec cried loudly up the stairs.

"We're done, calm down grumpy!" Isabelle called back. "Down in a sec!"

She'd come down the stairs first in a short lacy black dress with short sleeves, accompanied with red heels that probably brought her to the same height as her brother Alec. She wore a lot of makeup but actually did it well unlike a lot of the popular girls.

Jace's jaw dropped when he saw Clary come down the stairs.

It was considered a dangerous colour to wear in some cases, but she had a sleeveless white knee length cocktail dress with a black sash tied around just above her narrow hips. She wore white sequin ballet pumps with bows and her red curls had been tamed with a hair brush so they flowed neatly over her exposed shoulders. The thing that took Jace's breath away though was that she was wearing a full face of makeup. Her freckles had vanished under a blanket of foundation, her lips were a slightly paler pink and she had a smoky eye affect, making her green eyes far more prominent. Not only did she look older than sixteen, she was also beautiful.

She went straight over to her brother with a shy smile on her face. "How do I look?" she queried quietly.

"Like Mom," Jon replied in a hushed tone, a genuine warm smile spreading across his face. "She'd think so too."

She exchanged a knowing look before turning to Jace. "Can I talk to you?" she asked steadily.

_Oh shit... what's Iz said to her? _"Sure thing, Little Red. Make it quick though because we've got to head off soon."

"I hate to break it to you, but we need to leave now or they won't let us in," Alec cut in ruefully. "Can you wait until we get there?"

"Yeah. It's not that important anyway." Clary informed him, trailing behind after Isabelle and Jon. Once she was out of earshot, Alec was grinning ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat. "You're _so_ into her."

After shoving his best friend jokingly, he jogged along to catch up with everyone.

* * *

The atmosphere in Pandemonium was... well, pandemonium. There wasn't any other way to describe it. Sweating bodies danced in time with the music - at the moment it was _Rather Be_ by Clean Bandit and Jess Glynne - while others clung to the sidelines. Jace and Alec were among those sideliners.

"Iz looks happy," Jace observed, his gaze resting on his friend on the dance floor. "Her and Weasel Face appear to be having a good time."

"If that's the case I'll keep watch. I don't want no paedophiles molesting my baby sister." Alec declared boldly, forcing a laugh out of Jace. "If Weasel Face turned out to be a paedo I think you'd be able to knock me over with a purple feather. I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Worry about the scary sparkly purple guy yelling your name and asking you to dance."

As if right on cue, Jace heard "Alexander Lightwood, I insist you dance with me!"

"Aaaaaand that's when I have to own up to knowing him." Alec mumbled as he detached himself from the wall, though Jace spotted a flash of a smile on his face. Maybe there _was_ something going on!

As he watched his fellow juniors go about the dance floor, Jace felt oddly out of depth on the sidelines. Usually he was out there dancing like the devil - he _knew_ he was a great dancer - and maybe picking up a chick on the way, but today he felt like one of the unpopular loners against the wall with a shot glass in his hand. Hell, he wasn't even _looking_ at any girls.

"You look a bit lost, Herondale. Did you take the wrong turn back home to your mommykins?"

_Happy place, happy place..._ "Hello to you too, Sebastian."

The raven haired dickhead grinned and chuckled. "I think I'm in the running for the fifty dollars. That girl's all over me."

"I don't see her now," Jace pointed out tartly. "Besides, what are you going to do once you've won?"

"The usual. I always do." Sebastian seemed quite taken aback by the question. "You should know by now."

That was a bad slip up.

_High School Never Ends_ by Bowling For Soup then filled the room, unleashing a wide smile from Sebastian. "Well I've got a girl to somehow charm, so I'll leave you to it. See ya round, Herondale, and remember my winnings."

Jace flipped him off once his back was turned, feeling a sense of satisfaction at the childish gesture. That was before something interesting caught his keen eye.

Isabelle and Simon were kissing.

Simon had cupped both her cheeks with his hands, his thumbs sliding across her cheekbones as her hands laced around the back of his neck. If he'd seen this six months ago Jace would have instantly assumed he was hallucinating, but now it felt almost like the ending of a soap opera where the star-crossed lovers actually got together. At least unlike half of the relationships on soap operas, Simon definitely wouldn't hurt Isabelle and vice versa.

He'd found content in watching his two friends when the music suddenly cut out and the DJ grabbed the microphone. "Now folks, it's that time of the evening where we rewind with some slow dancing. You've got thirty seconds to ask someone, regardless of gender or relation. Go!"

Jace didn't really want to be around all these people dancing while he sat back and watched, so he was shoving people out of the way towards the door when a hand grabbed his wrist to pull him back. "Sebastian's tired, so can I dance with you while he chills for a moment? It won't be long, I promise."

Clary.

Whipping his head round to face her, his eyes rested on her tiny hand on his wrist before facing her, swallowing nervously. "Sure." he replied in a chaste manner.

She smiled at him graciously. "Thanks, dumbass."

As soon as they'd reached a place - Jace noticed this was surprisingly far from where Sebastian was - Clary wound her arms around his neck and he placed his hands firmly on her waist, ignoring the slight flush developing on her cheekbones. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Okay?"

"I've never slow danced with any guys outside my family," she confessed. "This just feels a bit weird."

"I'm an _excellent_ dancer, so I wouldn't worry." he assured her with a smirk.

Clary rolled her eyes, just as _Compass_ by Oh Honey came on. Jace had heard the song on the radio once before and had liked it, though Clary clearly hadn't. Nonetheless, they followed the example of the other pairs and begun moving slowly to the best.

They were only about ten seconds in with an awkward silence when Clary broke it. "I know it wasn't you, by the way. That's what I was going to say back at Alec's and Izzy's house."

Jace was utterly confused by her words and rose a quizzical eyebrow. "What?"

"I know it wasn't you who vandalised my locker or stole my sketchbook. I came to terms with the fact that it couldn't have been you and I'm sorry I was blind enough to believe otherwise," Clary explained with a soft sigh, not meeting his eyes. "If you can't forgive me it's fine, but I felt-"

"Clary." Jace's voice was almost gentle as he cut her off. "I forgive you. I understand your motive."

"Really?"

"Of course. I know Iz has told you that I'm not a liar, so I think you should just believe anything she says about me."

"What if she says you're an arrogant prick?"

Jace let out husky laugh. "She probably would say that."

Clary wore a simpering smile, which then prompted Jace to mention something else that had bewildered him. "When you sent me home after finding Val," he began quietly. "you told me 'it was nirvana'. I know both definitions after looking it up, so can you please enlighten me? No pun intended about Buddhists."

She went as red as her hair at the sudden outburst. "If I told you I'd have to kill you." she spluttered in horror which just made Jace chortle. "Don't you worry Little Red, _everyone_ already knows I'm perfect anyway."

Clary rolled her radiant emerald green orbs, tutting and sighing. "Can you get your ego through the doorway?"

Jace had no words; he just rested his gaze on the beautiful girl in his arms who suddenly stiffened as she became aware of their peers in the room. "Jace, there are people looking at us."

To put her at some ease, he closed the gap between them so her face rested against the front of his shirt, dipping his head so his lips were nearly touching her ear. "Believe me, they're looking at _you_, Little Red. You _are _looking exceptionally stunning tonight."

She didn't reply, just wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly which gave him a little shard of hope. Did she feel something, or was that a platonic move to just thank her?

They carried on like this, even as Jace softly sung the chorus into Clary's ear. "I'll be your compass, I'll guide you where you need to go. When you feel lost, hold on to me, and I will lead you home..." He trailed off as Clary pulled away and gazed up at him. "I think I need to be honest with you."

Jace's heart sunk, though he successfully masked it. "Go on, Little Red."

"You see, I've grown to-"

"Clary!"

Sebastian jogged up to them with a smirk in Jace's direction. "Thanks for looking after my date Herondale, but I'm fine now. I know Kaelie's looking for you if you're interested."

Jace just stepped back, though inside he was on the brink of smashing Sebastian's face in. Now he really didn't have any desire to remain at the party, so he resulted to his earlier plan.

He walked straight out.

* * *

He'd been watching on from the sidelines as the slow dance went ahead, though he'd remained completely sober. He was too used to the effects of drunkenness; he didn't want to become the monster booze unleashed.

He was reluctant about leaving the house, but his sister was aware. She was safer alone than with the said monster he'd refered to earlier. Thank God the monster wasn't there.

"Leave me alone!"

A desperate cry from over by the door averted his attention from the dance floor to a boy with a sadistic laugh towering over a shy-faced girl with distress in her eyes. The sight filled him with blind fury, so he sauntered over. "Hey!"

The boy whipped round in absolute shock, eyes widening. "I-"

"Don't try to justify your actions. I know what I saw," he growled, feeling his usually calm nature diminishing as anger blazed through him. "Leave now, or I swear to God you'll leave here wishing you'd never been born."

The bully scurried away immediately, so the girl turned her eyes to her saviour curiously. "What's your name?" she queried with the traces of a French accent.

"Jonathan Morgenstern, but everyone calls me Jon," he answered politely. "You?"

"Madeleine Heavensby. You can call me Maddy, though." She seemed quite the introvert in Jon's mind by the way she held herself and spoke, but he chose not to point this out. Instead he decided to take in her looks. Madeleine was maybe about four or five inches shorter than him, with a strawberry blonde pixie cut and wide eyes the colour of dark chocolate. Her figure was thin, but it seemed too skinny for his liking; if the wind blew strong enough she'd probably fly away like a leaf. She wore a long sleeveless black silky dress embroidered with delicate white flowers along the hem.

"So, Jon," she began steadily. "would you like a drink?"

* * *

**You'll definitely be seeing more of Madeleine in future chapters! But anyway, you got Sizzy as promised and nearly a Clace confession... who knows what Magnus and Alec got up to? ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have been very lazy with updating because of many things so I apologise. Life's been a bit crappy for me, having probably failed a bunch of recent exams in subjects I'm supposed to be good in and learning a dear friend of mine committed suicide. (not the self-harming one, he's okay thankfully) I'll try to get back on track but I think it will take some time for me to be okay.**

* * *

Jace had been wandering around the dimly lit streets for ages now. He didn't want to go home early to face his mom's questioning; he'd told her he'd be back after midnight probably and it was half past eleven. He had abandoned the party at quarter to ten.

He was kicking a soda can down the road, shivering a little as a bitter wind coursed through his body. He was on tenderhooks and had been on leaving, getting paranoid that something was going to happen. Usually he'd be fine, but something about the atmosphere tonight felt ominous.

His phone then buzzed frantically in his pocket, so he fished it out and held it to his ear without bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey Jace, where are you?" Alec's voice showed no signs that he'd been drinking; he was typically sober. "Clary claimed to have seen you last but that was nearly two hours ago."

"I'm at home. Felt sick," Jace lied quickly. "Are you all still at Pandemonium?"

"Jon and Clary left about twenty minutes ago but otherwise yes. We've all been waiting for _you_," he grumbled. "Next time you decide to pull a sickie, I don't know, maybe let someone know rather than just walking out?"

"Sorry Mom," Jace answered dryly. "Anyway, I've got to go. See ya."

He held up, cutting off whatever Alec was about to say. He hadn't meant to be grouchy with his best friend, but it was too late to take anything back now.

Besides, he had _every_ right to be short-tempered. He had missed the opportunity to save Clary from becoming a victim of Sebastian's sadistic ways. Granted, they were back on good terms now, but would she believe _him_ over Mr Perfect?

He still felt uncomfortable going down the road, so Jace made the decision of blotting it all out with putting his earphones in and putting his music on shuffle. _Like I Can _by Sam Smith was the first song.

_He could be a sinner, or a gentleman_  
_He could be a preacher when your soul is damned_  
_He could be a lawyer on a witness stand_  
_But he'll never love you like I can, can_

_He could be a stranger you gave a second glance_  
_He could be a trophy of a one night stand_  
_He could have your humour, but I don't understand_  
_'Cause he'll never love you like I can, can, can_

_Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?_  
_When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul_  
_There may be lovers who hold out their hands_  
_But they'll never love you like I can, can, can_  
_They'll never love you like I can, can_

_A chance encounter of circumstance_  
_Maybe he's a mantra keeps your mind entranced_  
_He could be the silence in this mayhem, but then again_  
_He'll never love you like I can, can, can_

_Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?_  
_When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul_  
_There may be lovers who hold out their hands_  
_But they'll never love you like I can, can, can_  
_They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

_They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

_We both have demons, that we can't stand_  
_I love your demons, like devils can_  
_If you're self-seeking an honest man_  
_Then stop deceiving,_  
_Lord, please_

_Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?_  
_When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul_  
_There may be lovers who hold out their hands_  
_But they'll never love you like I can, can, can_  
_They'll never love you like I can, can, can_  
_They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

God, he needed to clear his head. He couldn't stop thinking about Clary and Sebastian.

He soon found himself knocking on his front door, which was answered immediately by a wide-eyed and messy-haired Céline. "I'm glad you're home, Jace," she whispered softly. "Come inside. I want to introduce you to someone."

Jace's blood boiled. Had she cheated on Stephen with a new man?

_Of course she hasn't. She would never be disloyal to Stephen. Be quiet._

Once he'd slipped his shoes off, he came into the living room and was alarmed by the site of a man a little older than his mother sitting on their couch, the news blaring in the background. He had a ragged looking appearance - crazy uneven brown hair, wistful blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, a red and black flannel shirt and tatty old jeans. When he stood up from the couch, Jace noticed he was quite tall and towered above Céline, who was smiling as if this wasn't a big deal. "This is Luke Garroway, a friend of mine from high school," she explained. "Luke, this is my son Jace. He's recently crossed paths with the Morgensterns."

Luke held out his hand politely, smiling. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jace."

"And yourself," Jace responded unnervingly, returning the gesture. "Why are you here? What do you want with the Morgensterns?"

Luke blinked, dazed. "Didn't your mother tell you?"

Jace glanced alarmingly over to Céline, which made Luke turn the TV set on mute. "Then it appears I've got some explaining to do. You might as well settle down and hear me out; this'll take a while, but I'll shorten it down as much as I can..."

* * *

Jocelyn Fairchild was my childhood best friend. We did everything together and were as close as you could get, no matter what was thrown at us. Once we started high school, we met Valentine Morgenstern.

He was attractive, charming, intelligent, talented... the _perfect_ student. Everyone adored him, and so did I. I idolized and hero worshipped this boy, which Jocelyn teased me about, but a group of us formed our own little gang. We called ourselves the Circle. Consisting of Valentine, Jocelyn, Robert Lightwood, Maryse Trueblood, Stephen Herondale, Céline Montclaire and myself, we were the most popular people in the school. At this time I learnt of Jocelyn's affections for Valentine once she'd asked me on advice for how to approach him.

It broke my heart, because I'd soundlessly loved her since we became friends.

In the end, Jocelyn and Valentine got married after graduating. I'd been the best man as I'd worked myself up to Valentine's best friend as well as Jocelyn's, though I'd been close to making up excuses of not to go because I couldn't bear witnessing my childhood sweetheart marrying my best friend. I made the decision to go along with it and spent a lot of my time with Stephen, who's fianceé Céline was the maid of the honour. It was a generally good night, even if it was the night my heart shattered into a million irreplaceable pieces.

After that I never saw the Herondales again until now. The Lightwoods I've not seen either, but I stayed close with the Morgenstern family. Roughly two months after the wedding Jocelyn fell pregnant, and Jonathan was the result of that pregnancy. Less than eleven months later Clary came into the world. I'd been appointed their godfather, but they saw me as and called me their uncle. I loved them both as if they were my own children. They spent some summers with me on my farm and I hold many memories from those days dear to my heart, though that isn't the point.

Jonathan was eleven and Clary was ten when life turned on them.

It had been a bitterly cold day and the family were on the icy road to town. Jocelyn was eight months pregnant I think and was originally going to stay at home, but Clary was eager for her mother to join them. I had been sceptical about her about going, but she was adamant everything would be fine.

I'd been reading when I received a phone call from the hospital telling me the Morgensterns had been caught up in a head-on collision with a swerving car. The driver of the other car had been pronounced dead on the scene and they had to perform an emergency caesarean on Jocelyn in any hope of saving the child. I'd been asked for specifically, so I hurried straight over as if hell was chasing me.

When I got there the caesarean had been successful, but Jocelyn was clearly on the brink of death. Valentine was begging for her to name their miracle daughter and Clary and Jon were looking very lost in the background. With permission I sat beside her and she rested her head against my shoulder, her dimly lit eyes fixated on Valentine. "Call her Valentina." she whispered, just as a monitor let out a long beep and alerted a doctor into the room. I didn't need to be told what had happened; I knew all too well.

She'd died in my arms.

I attended the funeral and spoke of her unwavering commitment and gentleness to those she'd befriended over the years. She hadn't deserved her death.

Even more upsettingly, Valentine wanted to cut me out of his life forever. I backed off without a word, but I cried when I got home that I'd lost my two best friends, and I'd never get them back.

* * *

After Luke had finished, Jace had been stunned into complete and utter silence. He didn't know what he could have possibly said to make the situation any better.

"Your mother contacted me after you brought up Jocelyn, and lo by hold I'm here.," Luke said. "She also told me on my arrival that you'd fallen for Clary."

Jace could feel his face heating up, but he'd been distracted by Céline coughing politely. "It's getting stupidly late, so we should probably continue this discussion in the morning," she announced hurriedly. "Luke, you're more than welcome to crash on the couch."

He nodded curtly. "Thank you."

* * *

Valentina had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV when Clary and Jon had got home from the party, so Clary had carefully carried her up to bed while Jon caught up on some much needed sleep. She was light as a feather so it was no problem, but she was almost _too_ light. Her illness was to blame.

She was just undoing Val's plaits when her wide green eyes sprung open like a deer in the headlights. "Clary?" she whispered. "Can you sing to me? I can't sleep."

Clary's heart melted at her innocent little voice. "Of course. Any specifics?"

"Something Mommy liked."

The first song that came into Clary's head at the thought of her mother was _Wonderwall_ by Oasis, so while stroking her little sister's red locks she started to sing that softly.

_Today is gonna be the day_  
_That they're gonna throw it back to you_  
_By now you should've somehow_  
_Realized what you gotta do_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Back beat, the word is on the street_  
_That the fire in your heart is out_  
_I'm sure you've heard it all before_  
_But you never really had a doubt_  
_I don't believe that anybody feels_  
_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_  
_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would_  
_Like to say to you_  
_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day_  
_But they'll never throw it back to you_  
_By now you should've somehow_  
_Realized what you're not to do_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do_  
_About you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_  
_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
_But I don't know how_

_I said maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

By the end of it Val's eyelids had drooped, so Clary collapsed onto the bed herself cradling her fragile little sister. She was totally exhausted.

Too exhausted to catch a whiff of burning downstairs.

* * *

**And there we have it! Sorry for the wait!**


	15. The official I'm not dead AN

**I truly am so so sorry for not keeping tabs with anything! A lot had happened recently, including a close friend taking his life a few weeks as I mentioned already, my boyfriend and I breaking up after a month which has left an awkward situation between us (long distance best friends = unhelpful), meltdowns over exams and controlled assessments (school's a bitch), too much procrastination and just no inspiration.**

**I will continue Wishing On Stars as soon as possible and get a chapter up soon, but I have a lot coming up over the next couple weeks so I'll be slow. In the meantime here's a tiny snippet from what I've got so far...**

**_Jace tugged at his hair with his hands, breathing heavily. "Shit, shit!" he hissed to himself. "I shouldn't have left!"_**

**Thank you for your patience, and I'm sorry again!**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oh look, guess who decided to disappear for five months.**

**I am truly sorry for my unexplained absence! Unfortunately I am not in the best place right now because of shit going on at home and some in school. I've had to look to self-harm once already because of what's going on and I usually have an episode of anxiety/upset in school at least once every day. I'm getting help in school from friends and the nurse so I'm okay, but I'm in serious danger of having a meltdown during mock exam season and I'm petrified. What doesn't help is that I'm displaying symptoms of depression and anxiety which sucks but it's not a definite.**

**On the bright side I did pass my Duke of Edinburgh so y'know that's always a positive. And my ex and I have bounced back from that really awkward breakup so we're on very good terms - he's actually one of the people helping me get over my problems. ~**

**Right, enough about me; here's the long-overdue next instalment of Wishing On Stars!**

* * *

For the best part of maybe two hours Jace hadn't even tried to get to sleep. What was the point in trying? He didn't have school, so where was the error in that?

Rolling over in his ocean of duvet, he glanced at the time and let out a groan. 2:01. He knew in his heart that he really needed to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Clary and Sebastian. It was impulsive now how much he was thinking back to the party; it really wasn't doing him any good. He was anxious for Clary, but with any luck Isabelle or someone would be looking out for her. They wouldn't let Sebastian even look at her funny.

A long vibrate from his phone nearly gave him a heart attack but also a sense of dread. Nobody would call him at past two in the morning unless it was an absolute emergency.

With even more terror he didn't recognise the caller but picked up anyway. "Hello?"

"Hi there, am I speaking to a Jace Herondale?"

_What the fuck?_ "Yes; who is this?"

"This is Nurse Hightower from Idris General Hospital. I was asked to call you by one of my patients, Clarissa Morgenstern."

Jace felt his heart come to a complete stand still, his hand holding his phone trembling as he made a desperate attempt to keep a calm tone. "What's happened?"

"Nobody knows for sure, but she and her siblings were admitted after being involved in a house fire. I don't know the latest on her siblings, but Clarissa appears to be only suffering with smoke inhalation, minor burns and shock. We intend to keep her in overnight, but she's been asking for you so I was wondering if you'd come and just keep her company? She's very shaken from what's happened tonight and I feel it would do her good to have some company."

"I'm on my way."

As soon as he put down the phone Jace tugged at his hair with his hands, breathing heavily. "Shit, shit!" he hissed to himself. "I shouldn't have left!"

Once he'd gotten over it, he proceeded to pull on a dark grey jumper, black jogging bottoms and tatty trainers, grabbing his phone on the way out as he cautiously made his way down the stairs in the feverish hope he wouldn't wake his mom or Luke. He couldn't tell them why he'd gone, but he could at least let them know.

Ripping a green sticky note from a stash in the kitchen, he grabbed a pen and scribbled down a brief note.

_Friend emergency. Back later. Call me if problems. Jace_

With that, he stuck the note onto the fridge and left briskly, closing the front door as silently as he could as he descended into the chilly November night. His trusty blue BMW was sitting idly out the front as always, so Jace sat in it comfortably and put the keys into the ignition. He could get to the hospital in about twenty minutes, even though he would have preferred to have been able to get there in five or ten.

As he began to make his way to the hospital, Jace's mind was purely fixated on the little redhead who could have died tonight.

* * *

It had started to drizzle a little bit once Jace had arrived at the hospital, but that wasn't really uncommon at this time of year. November was bitter and miserable; it reminded him of Sebastian, with some amusement.

Pushing the thought of Sebastian away, he hurried into the hospital reception and immediately went to the desk, pushing himself to the front of a large queue. "I was requested by my friend?" he announced boldly.

The receptionist - a formidable looking woman in her sixties with silver hair scraped back into a tight bun - glared at him through narrowed blue eyes. "I don't appreciate young men barging through my department at this godforsaken hour. Sit down and wait your turn. There's a queue, if you hadn't already noticed."

"No, listen!" Jace snapped, unable to hold back his temper any longer. "I'm looking for Clary! She was brought in and I need to know she's alright!"

"Mr Herondale?"

Jace was slightly taken aback when a young olive-skinned woman in her twenties came to the desk, sighing softly at the receptionist while adjusting the curly black bun on top of her head. "I spoke to you on the phone, but I didn't expect you to come so soon!" she exclaimed.

He shrugged. "Ask and ye shall receive." he commented blandly.

The nurse laughed. "Clarissa's asleep because she told me she just wanted to get some rest, but I'll take you to her. Be sensitive, she's been very brave despite the trauma. That girl's a fighter if I ever saw one."

With a curt nod, Jace followed the chirpy young nurse down a labyrinth of corridors until they reached a secluded little room where the blinds were down in every window. Nurse Hightower turned the handle slowly and opened the door carefully, gesturing for Jace to go in. "Give me a shout if you need anything. We have a nice little cafe on the second floor if you need something to eat or drink." she whispered, closing the door with the same gentleness she'd shown when opening it. With her gone Jace felt slightly more at ease and averted his gaze to the waterfall of red curls running down the pristine pillow on the bed.

Stealthily, he made his way over and sat down on the black chair next to the bed, realising that Clary wasn't actually asleep. She had her face turned away from the door, but she couldn't mask the sound of muffled sobs racking her body. Jace didn't know how she'd take the pity approach - he wasn't very good at that anyway - so he decided to just be himself. "What happened to you then, Little Red? Got in a fist fight with the Big Bad Wolf?"

"Fuck off, dumbass." she mumbled into the pillow, not moving a muscle.

"Ouch," Jace exclaimed in mock hurt, placing his hand over his rapidly beating heart. "Breaking my heart here, Little Red."

She didn't reply, so he decided to take the conversation a different route. "Why did you ask for me? I thought you might have wanted your boyfriend here."

That snapped Clary out of her crying and caused her to sit up in the bed, running a shaky hand through her hair. "He's not you." she said simply, not meeting his eyes. There were grubby soot stains coating her face and arms, but other than that she appeared physically unharmed. Mentally was another matter entirely.

When Jace processed what she'd said, his heart sunk. She really was Sebastian's now; her misery was inevitable, and he couldn't spare her without sounding like a jealous prick. "Do you want to talk about it in the morning?" he queried quietly.

"There's nothing to say," she replied blankly, staring off into space and hugging her knees to her chest. "They won't let me see Val or Jon, let alone tell me anything. I have an irrational fear of hospitals. Probably because what happened with Mom."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Clary met his eyes then. She looked so alone, so lost. "When I couldn't sleep Mom used to sing to me. Could you sing to me?"

Jace was about to make a cocky remark, but on seeing the desperation in her eyes he held back and nodded. Clary scooted over to make room for him and he perched delicately on the edge, back and head pressed against the wall. Once he'd settled down, he froze in disbelief when the redhead nestled against him, nuzzling her face into his chest and limply sprawling her left arm across his lower stomach just above his hips. "Anything specific?" he questioned, feeling a flush appearing on his cheekbones.

"I don't mind." she told him, her voice as light as a feather.

The first song that came to mind was _Nine In The Afternoon_ by Panic! At The Disco - a song Clary would undoubtedly know and maybe appreciate, though it wouldn't be his first choice. He probably would have chosen something by Coldplay, but if it had a chance of helping her he'd sing something she liked.

_Back to the street where we began_

_Feeling as good as lovers can, you know_

_Yeah we're feeling so good_

_Pickin' up things we shouldn't read_

_It looks like the end of history as we know_

_It's just the end of the world_

_Back to the street where we began_

_Feeling as good as love, you could, you can_

_Into a place where thoughts can bloom_

_Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon_

_And we know that it could be_

_And we know that it should_

_And you know that you feel it too_

_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_And your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_Just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_Back to the street_

_Down to our feet_

_Losing the feeling of feeling unique_

_Do you know what I mean?_

_Back to the place_

_Where we used to say_

_Man it feels good to feel this way_

_Now I know what I mean_

_Back to the street, back to the place,_

_Back to the room where it all began, hey_

_Back to the room where it all began_

_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_Just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_Just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_Just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

Once he'd finished he'd expected Clary to be asleep, but she was looking up at him with glassy eyes. "Has anyone told you that you have you have a lovely voice?" she sniffed. "My mom and I sung this a lot in the car but I doubt we were as good as you."

Raw sympathy rose up in Jace as he rested his gaze on her pale face, feeling a strange warmth flow through his body that empowered him to wrap one arm around her skinny shoulders without really thinking it through. "I'm not going to tell you that it'll all work itself out because if I'm honest that's just a load of crap from my experience, but I can promise you that whatever happens you won't have to fight this alone." he mused after a while, closing his eyes and thus allowing sleep to claim him, even if Clary was struggling herself.

* * *

Once she realised Jace had fallen asleep, Clary was nearly about to drift off herself when she heard the door click open, revealing Nurse Hightower. _Great. What does she want?_

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" she asked quietly.

"Fine." Clary replied curtly, not really willing to make small talk when all she wanted to do was sleep.

The nurse's eyes trailed over to the sleeping Jace, a wide smile spreading across her face. "You'd make such a sweet couple."

"Oh, we're not a couple." she stammered, making the older woman stifle a laugh. "I was saying 'you _would_' as opposed to 'you _are_' for that reason. Anyho, I just thought I'd check that you were awake, because there's someone here to see you. It might be worth mentioning they're quite adamant too."

Clary was bewildered immediately. Who on earth would want to see her at this time? She hadn't asked anyone to see her, let alone told anyone aside from Jace, and he was now sleeping innocently beside her.

On second thought, could it be Jon or Val?

"Send them in, then." she decided.

The nurse stepped aside and closed the door behind her, leaving behind a tall figure with white hair. _Jon!_

"Hello, Clarissa. Why didn't you call me? I've been worried sick about you."

Her heart hit the ground hard. Her brother hadn't come to see her. Her father had instead. She was hoping for an angel, but had gotten Satan himself with a malicious smirk crossing his face.

"Would you do me the pleasure of introducing me to your friend?" Valentine asked pleasantly, gesturing toward Jace with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

_Crap._

* * *

**So you got some Clace and a bit of a nasty surprise! How will Clary get out of this one?**


	17. Another AN

**So once again I have failed to update for goodness, nearly seven months? I'm really sorry... I just sorta lost my way with writing in general but I'm trying to bounce back. Right now is really busy for me because I'm hallway through exam season, but when I'm not trying to revise I'll try to get this back up and running smoothly. Fortunately my mental health is good at the moment and I have found myself in a relationship for almost six months now (!) so on my emotional front it's all good! :)**

**I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up but I hope it'll be sometime next week or the week after? I've got 8 exams left so let me deal with those first. Thank you to those who have stuck around and I'm so sorry I've kept you waiting so long!**


End file.
